


Peter Parker's 3rd Identity

by juliette_1004



Category: Spiderman Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Domestic Avengers, Gen, He's 14, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Sensory Overload, Sick Peter Parker, Uncle Clint Barton, Uncle Happy Hogan, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, spiderson, uncle bruce banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliette_1004/pseuds/juliette_1004
Summary: Peter? He can't be mine..He is such a nice kid, innocent, smartest kid ever. He's way too good of a kid to be Tony Stark's kid.. he can't be a Stark.."Boss..""Friday results!" Tony yells shaking as if he already knows what that tone from Friday was."It's a 99.99% match. You are definitely Peter Parker's biological Father."Father? Father... Peter Parker's biological.. Father.. is me???





	1. Peter's Identity Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter? He can't be mine..
> 
> He is such a nice kid, innocent, smartest kid ever. He's way too good of a kid to be Tony Stark's kid.. he can't be a Stark.. 
> 
> "Boss.."
> 
> "Friday results!" Tony yells shaking as if he already knows what that tone from Friday was.
> 
> "It's a 99.99% match. You are definitely Peter Parker's biological Father."
> 
> Father? Father... Peter Parker's biological.. Father.. is me???

**Peter's Identity Reveal**

"Dude, you look like shit." Ned pats my back and I groan out, moving away from him.

"You try to have someone drop a building on you and let's see how you would feel the next morning." Peter groans out again, wincing as he straighten his back.

"Dude.. you what?"

"Remember the Vulture guy?"

"Liz' Dad?"

"Yes him."

"Oh shit.."

"Yes.. I still have bruises all over.." It's not just bruises. Peter had to wrap up his chest up so his ribs can settle down. He had lacerations all over and he just put some more bandages. He's trying to hide an almost broken ankle that he's just enduring. He limps as he walks next to Ned going in their classroom. Luckily he got to finally sit down.

"You sure you can make it okay the whole day?" Peter sighs placing his bag on top of his desk and his face over it.

"Yeah.. " Peter's voice muffled at the fabric of his bag. What Peter didn't know Ned is already texting Happy about his condition.

The whole day Ned is on alert, his arms ready to catch Peter as soon as he falls which looks like he will. His limping is getting worse and his skin looks paler class after class.

"Pete sit here first." Ned almost forces him to sit down.

"Huh?" Peter who's been wincing and staggering on the way to his last class cannot even comprehend what's happening anymore. He's in pain and he's tired. He just wants to go home, rest and let his super healing do the work.

"Mr. Happy Sir.. are you here yet?" Ned grabs his phone quickly dialing Happy's number and as soon as Happy picks up he started panics. Peter almost slides off the wall..

"Kid, don't worry--" Happy says on the other line and with them..

"He's there."

  
"I'm here." Tony Stark just came hands already on Peter's shoulders to steady him.

"Pete.. Can you hear me? Can you walk?"

"Mr. Stark?" Peter blinks slowly and Tony frowns at how pale he is. He is paper white. Cold sweat dripping from his forehead down his chin. His lips are almost blue and Tony is trying his hardest not to panic. He breathes in. Pressing something on his watch and in just 5 seconds he's already suiting up in his IronMan suit.

Thank God no students are in the hallway since everyone's already in their rooms.

"Mr. Stark Ironman Sir.. Peter said that he got a building drop on him. I'm.. just worried. He's been like this the whole day."

Tony face pales behind his Ironman mask and he clench his teeth shut. Picking up Peter carefully in his arms. The cold alloy stings Peter's warm skin and he had to cry out in pain as Tony picks him up.

"Don't worry. I got him." And he quickly blasted out of the school. Arriving 3mins later in the medbay of his Tower.

"He has 4 broken ribs, 7 punctured wounds, and bruising everywhere. He also have internal bleeding so we had to open him up to check what's happening. It looks like he punctured his intestines with his broken ribs and they're setting up by his superhealing but they are setting up in the wrong place which is well.. right through his intestines and luckily not inside his stomach." The Doctor said and Dr. Banner pats his shoulder and then shakes his head, sighing as he takes his medical gloves off.

"Tony.. he's healing factor is a big deal that the infection didn't spread in his system but early signs are showing. We're not even sure tetanus boosters works on his spiderman blood." Bruce says and he shakes his head amazed at how that 14 year old kid manage to stay alive after that.

"Tony? Tony breathe!" Bruce panics as he sat his friend down on the chairs outside the O.R. Tony's face pale and his lips dried up so did his throat. He shakily grabs on Bruce's arms as he tries to calm down hs ragged breathing.

"I-Is he even okay? O-or are you just saying that the kid's dying?!" Tony takes a sharp in take of breath in as his hands shakily fist on his messy hair.

"Ton--Tony calm down! You're having a panic attack. The kid is okay. He's going to be okay. I told you his healing ability in on a superhuman level. Peter is safe." Bruce says over and over again until his friend finally calms down. Face still pale, Tony looks up at Bruce and one of the surgeons he has NDA with. One of Helen and Bruce's colleagues too.

"Your son's going to be okay, Mr. Stark." The Doctor said who had no idea who the kid was. He just know he's superhuman. He doesn't even know the kid is spiderman. All he knows or had an idea about is. The kid is Tony Stark's. He's been working with Dr. Helen Cho and the Avengers to not question mutant level abilities. 

"What did you just said?"

"Your son's going to be--"

"He's _not_ mine.." Tony said and the Doctor got confused.

"Well.. I assumed that.. I mean.. you donated blood for him right? During the surgery?" Tony nods slowly now bearing a more confused face than the Doctor.

"Well you have the same rare blood type. AB Negative is only found in less than 1% of the population, making it the most rare and so I thought.. and assuming that you are.."

"What the fuck are you saying?!" Tony quickly stood up and Bruce stand in between them.

"Tony calm down here. He does have a point though. But because of your blood we were able to finish the operation smoothly. Your blood saved him."

"I'm usually really good at these things though Mr. Stark. I'm not here to judge but knowing your background and everything.. I've been working in both this medbay facility and the compound's medbay for years. The kid does have the same features and a little bit of bloodwork for DNA might do something.."

"What the fuck.. I don't care if you've been working for me for decades Doctor Doolittle! What the fuck are you onto?"

"My name is Dr. Philip. Helen's fiancé. But it's no harm for a little DNA testing. Again AB negative blood types are rare for a reason. You will be surprise at what you might discover."

"Friday.. Do me a favor so I can prove this guy wrong. Do a DNA test with my blood and Peter's."

_"Sure thing boss. This will take only a minute.."_

"Wow.. what a great AI you have there. DNA testing usually are done in days." Tony didn't comment because he already knew that the Doctor was really onto something. Which he is trying too hard to comprehend..

Peter? He can't be mine..

He is such a nice kid, innocent, smartest kid ever. He's way too good of a kid to be Tony Stark's kid.. he can't be a Stark..

_"Boss.." _a pause.. 

"Friday results!" Tony yells shaking as if he already knows what that tone from Friday was.

_"It's a 99.99% match. You are definitely Peter Parker's biological Father."_

Father? Father... Peter Parker's biological.. Father.. is me???

"What?" Bruce asks disbelief and Tony fell slowly back on his seat.

"Well.. you will not hire me for nothing Mr. Stark. He looks like you when you were younger. I am quite sure since we do have the same University back in the day which I'm positive you don't even remember."

  
Peter.. my son? My... son? How?

"Tony!!! Fuck Philip what did you do?!"

"Shit! Sorry I didn't know he'll pass out!"

"How do you think he'll react dumbass! You try to figure out that you have a long lost son who's also a superhuman that's been risking his life everyday doing crime fighting around the city and tell me how you feel about it!"

  
I'm.. Peter Parker's _what?_


	2. I don't deserve you

**I don't deserve you.**

* * *

  
Peter woke up disoriented. He can't move and he felt numb all over. His vision blurred and even with the dimmed lights his eyes are currently trying to adjust with the lights.

"Hey there, kid. How do you feel?" Bruce Banner was suddenly pops out covering the lights from his burning eyes.

"Dr. Banner.."

"Just call me Bruce." He smiles at him.

"H-How long was I out?"

"About 12 hours. We've given you pain meds appropriate for your superhuman metabolism. Most of your wounds are healed now. Even your broken bones are healing fast. We just need to be careful with your ankle and your ribs. You had a bit of an internal bleeding but with the recent tests it looks like it's completely healed as well." Bruce said but Peter didn't want to hear about that. He already knows about how fast he heals but doesn't mean he doesn't get headaches or even get sick.

"How did I get here?"

"Oh.. well.. Tony found you almost pass out in your school."

"Mr. Stark? Where is he?" The need to see him was immediate for Peter. He needs to see his mentor. He can't explain why though. He just wants him there. His head was pounding and his eyes still burn.

"Well he's.."

"Here." Tony suddenly came in the room. He was informed by Friday that Peter's awake. After fainting he woke up moments later with Bruce explaining again what they've found out. Even Bruce himself did the test again and again for Tony to comprehend what they have just discovered. Bruce had to call Rhodes as well to stop Tony in drinking his way out of this and going back to his drinking problems. Which were the thing that got him into this in the first place.

They pointed out that Mary Parker was the Mary Fitzpatrick whom he'd met during one event. They got drunk and the rest was history. There are a lot of women whom have tried to tell him that he got them pregnant but all the DNA test prove them otherwise..

So why didn't Mary do that?

If she only did.

Then maybe..

Tony will not blame himself or feel this much guilt right now.

Especially knowing how this kid in front of him got in this mess in the first place.

"Is this because I took your suit? A building? You got a fucking building drop on you and you tell no one?! You almost died!" Tony huffs out with Bruce pushing him back.

"Let me go!" Tonu shrugs Bruce away.

"Calm down Tony! The kid is sick!"

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. I just.. I have to stop him. Y-You were right Mr. Stark. If I'm nothing without the suit then I can't have it. I have to earn it. I wanted too. I wanted to be like you." Peter hold back his tears and Tony's rage boils down.

"This is not what I meant, kid! Being reckless and almost dying is not what I _fucking_ meant! Fuck kid.. this is all my fucking fault." Tony curse and curse while Bruce tells him again to calm down before he pass out again.

"Tony.." Bruce shakes his head. "With or without the suit the kid will still be web swinging. You gave him that suit to protect him in the first place."

"Mr. Stark, I'm sorry.. I'm.. a-are you mad at me?"

"**Yes!** For keeping it a secret that you have broken ribs, broken bones and internal bleeding for a whole fucking day! And I'm _fucking_ mad at my self kid! I'm so angry that I took the suit away and you end up with a building drop on you by this metallic shitty bird who wanted to steal my scraps!" Tony breathes in hard wiping his face a few times trying to calm down. Bruce can't even stop him anymore.

"If you die kid.. I will never forgive myself. So please.. don't do this to me." Peter wipes his eyes and Tony had to pull that hand off afraid that he'll hurt his eyes from rubbing too hard.

"Sorry.." Peter looks at him. The same light brown eyes as his. His body trembles with the words that made him nauseous once again.

I am this kid's biological father...

Me? A _father?_

When I march in his room when he's sick screaming at him?

"_Shit_.. I can't do this." Tony brush his shaky hands over his face once again and storm out of the room.

"Tony!" Bruce calls but Tony was already out. Sighing. He turns his attention back to the kid.

"Don't mind him too much, Peter. He's just blaming himself for what happened to you." Peter wanted to get up and follow his mentor but he can't even do that.

"He's mad at me.."

"More so to himself, kid. Don't think too much of it. You know he cares about you. If not he'll not fly over your school within minutes just to get to you. He could just let Happy take you to the hospital but he didn't." Peter sniffles and nod at Bruce's words.

"He'll come back. Just give him time."

"M-My Aunt.. she doesn't know I'm here."

"She's actualy already informed. We didn't tell her the details or she'll freak out. Happy called her that you'll stay over for a internship project with Tony." Peter nods again.

"Thank you Dr. Banner."

"I told you call me Bruce." Peter can't. Bruce sighs again checking his vitals and asking Friday to inform the other doctors about his stats.

* * *

After giving more pain killers to Peter he fell back to sleep. The second time he woke up Tony was back. Calmer.. after he blew up Bruce had to talk to him again.

He knows even with what he's feeling about all of this, he can't stay away from his kid and not when he's sick.

"Kid.."

"Mr. Stark.." Peter sighs leaning against Tony's hand that he place over his forehead.

"Sleep more.." Tony says but he just shakes his head.

"I'm hungry.." Peter says making Tony chuckle as he tries to fix his messy curls hearing the kid's spider tummy rumble.

"Friday ask the nurse to bring some food in here. Make sure it's triple the servings and Peter's allowed to eat it."

_"According to Dr. Philip his intestines are fully healed and so are his ribs. He can now eat normal food."_

"That's good. Your healing ability can compete with the Cap kid."

"A-Are you still mad at me?" Peter asks. His voice careful and shaky. 

"No.. not at you, Pete. I'm mad at myself.."

Tony leans over from where he's sitted to get better access at Peter's curls. Same curls as his. He had curly brown hair when he's young too. Before he decided to keep it short to avoid it from curling too much.

This kid really is his huh..

How can he be made from his flesh and blood. Someone so kind and innocent. Uncorrupted kid that wants to be a hero. To save the world or at least Queens.

This boy can't be from him. How can he make such a nice kid? He thank heavens that May and Ben raised him well. Knowing Mary and Richard died when he's just four.

He really need to talk to May about his discovery and fast. Because he doesn't have an ounce of clue on what to do.

Or what to make of himself.

Being a father is the last thing in his mind. He doesn't even have a good role model to look up to. Howard Stark treated him like one of his inventions and he didn't want to do that to Peter.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this. I'm sure you're very busy."

"No kid. Its fine and stop apologising. I should be the one who needs to apologize."

"No Mr. Stark. I understand. I was.. I was really being reckless." Peter yawns as he leans Tony's warm hand more.

"Yes you were. I hope you know that by now and don't sleep. Sit up. You need to eat." Peter yawns again but Tony push something on the side where a blue virtual monitor pops out. He press something in the monitor inclining the bed a bit. Then like on cue the nurse came with a rack full of food.

The nurse left and Tony grab the bed tray and place it over Peter.

"Here. Eat and finish everything." Peter ate and even if he's sleepy, his hunger is much stronger. Not even 10 minutes later he's half way through all the food Tony keep on placing on the bed tray in front of him.

"Slow down underroos. You're gonna choke." Tony then hand him a glass of water he almost spilled all over after drinking all of it at once.

"Ah.. I'm so full."

"Done?" Peter nods and Tony took the bed tray table away placing it back on the rack.

"Thank you Mr. Stark."

"Tony. How many times should I tell you to call me Tony?"

"But Mr. Stark.."

"Alright fine.. okay-okay. Why don't you rest now?"

"But.. I kept sleeping. All I do is sleep." Peter says his sleep gone after gaining energy from all the eating. Making Tony sigh brushing his hand over his messy hair then down his face.

"Friday how's Peter stats?"

_"According to the spiderkid health monitor Peter's 70% healed."_

"Spider_Kid_?" Peter pouts and Tony lifts an eyebrow. Daring him to correct him.

"Yes kid? That also means you cannot get up yet."

"But, I'm so bored.." Tony sighs pressing something on the virtual monitor.

"Wow.." suddenly there's a projector light coming out of the ceiling and onto the white wall.

"What about a movie then?"

"Star Wars!" Peter cheers then he grabs Tony's arm pulling him over the bed with him. Tony sighs smiling right after as he takes off his shoes, hopping in the bed right next to Peter who leans over his mentor. Peter getting braver he eyes Tony.

"What is it?"

"Um.." Peter grabs his arm again pulling it around and over his shoulder so he can lean over Tony's chest. Tony who didn't know what to do, has his arm awkwardly floating above his kid's shoulders.

"Comfortable?" He asks, Peter nods big, grinning at Tony who smiles lovingly at his long lost son. Not knowing what to feel at the information he revisited. His arc reactor hums over his distress. His awkward hand finally finding Peter's curls. Pushing the curls away from the boy's forehead. Friday finally played his favorite Star Wars movie as he sighs at the way Tony slowly massage his scalp.

How can this kid be my son?

How can someone like me create someone like Peter?

Should I be scared?

_Fuck.._ I am scared.

Tony breathes in the scent of mint shampoo from the kid's curls. He needs a new shampoo. Shit.. why am I doing this in the first place? Tony wanted to run. He wanted to run away and drown himself in alcohol. Forget about his discovery and just waste away but.. can he?

He closes his eyes tight. The kid is in his arms. He's safe. Alive. A constant reminder that he can't run away even if he wanted too. He'll do anything to see the kid's cheeky smile and will trade anything for it.

Will this kid accept me?

How can a fucked up mechanic like me be a father to this boy?

"Mr. Stark do you think we can make a lightsaber?" Peter looks up at him from over his shoulder.

"You mean make a toy?"

"It's not a toy! Its.. a.. um.. it's not! Can we just make one please? Please Mr. Stark?" Peter pouts his brown eyes bright even with the dim lights.

"If you call me by my name then maybe I'll think about it." Tony smiles at the puppy dog eyes. He looks more of a little bambi than a puppy though.

"Yes! Thank you Mr-- I mean Tony! Thank you, Tony!" Tony's arc reactor heart swells with warmth. As the kid hugs him before resuming in watching the movie pulling the comforter over him as he settles in a more comfortable position over Tony's side and his head over his chest. Even pulling Tony's hand back in his hair. Making Tony smile staring at his kid.

His kid, huh..

I really don't deserve you kid..

What do I need to do to deserve you?


	3. To tell the truth..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the loooooooong wait. Again, I was burried in work and.. kinda a little.. writers block.
> 
> Anyway this is a bit short..
> 
> Here ya go~

Chapter 3

**To tell the truth..**

Tony sat at the old leather couch in the Parker's apartment with May serving him a freshly brewed coffee. No sugar. No creamer. Even with the cheap coffee bean Tony savour the black liquid. As it is the only thing that keeps his cold body warm right now.

"So Tony.. Why are you here? Where's Peter?"

"Peter is still in my Tower. I'm here because I need to talk to you. Alone." Tony left this morning making sure Peter is still asleep. Calling May to talk to him today and he needs to talk to her now or never.

Never pertaining to him who might run away instead. 

"Is this about Peter?" May sat on the couch facing Tony and eyeing him wearily.

"Yes.. um.. here." Tony place his coffee down on the coffee table. Grabbing a white envelope inside his suit. He hands it to May who opens it up taking the paper out and carefully reading it. Slowly her quizzical look turn to a frown. Her eyes widens as her eyes went down narrowing on the numbers right at the bottom of the paper.

"Its a paternity test.." May's hand shakes and she eyes Tony and then back at the paper and then back at Tony again.

"Yeah.. um.. I just found out when one of my employee pointed out how Peter and me look alike.. somehow.. that ended up in my AI making a DNA test right there and then. Somehow his speculations turn out to be true and I don't know what to make of it May. Mary.. Mary didn't tell me. She never did."

"W-When.. You and Mary?"

"We met during the times I'm.. well.. my wild days. We had a fling. I didn't know she got pregnant.. If I've known.."

"Then what will you do? Take responsibility? Mary cheated on Richard is that what you're telling me?" May resulted to anger like what Tony predicted.

"No.. she told me she and her current boyfriend then are on a break. It was only a short fling that I never would've imagine will result to a.."

"A child?" May stood up, phasing around the room and wipes her face with her palms that are now shaking.

"Okay.. so.. you're telling me.. Richard knows about this and didn't tell us about it?" Tony nods.

"Peter is mine, May.. I really am more freak out than you right now. More than you'll ever know. I even pass out when I found out. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to be a father. I'm messed up!" Tony brush his hair back. May had to swallow hard trembling as she stares wide eyes at the man that right now she realize.. really do look like her nephew.

"Does.. Does Peter know?"

"No. I don't know how to tell him. That's why I came here first."

"Oh Tony.." May sighs. Stares at Tony for a moment and then she lift her hand to squeeze on Tony's shoulder.  
"You're already his Father figure to begin with." May sat next to him again, squeezing his shoulder. Tears in her eyes.

"What? I-I'm not.."

"Tony, you signed up to be his 2nd guardian at school. You know his curfew. You call everytime you let Happy send him home. You even monitor his class schedule. You have his report card on your refrigerator door for God's sake. You're already acting out as his father even without the paternity test." Tony tries to absorb what May was telling slowly but he's still nervous as hell.

"Have some confidence. You're a great Dad. And you will be better. You're good for Peter and he's good for you too. Peter needs you as much you need him. He already loves you way too much. He idolized you since he's in diapers, Tony. Until now I can never compete. He's always about Mr. Stark this and Mr. Stark that. You're already doing a great Job as his Dad ever since." May's words finally sinks in but it only made him more scared.

"I'm gonna screw up.."

"You really are Father and Son huh.."

"What?"

"You sounded just like him. Okay.. what I can tell you is that telling him as soon as possible is the best approach. Knowing Richard, he will want that as well. They're probably waiting for him to grow up to tell him but.. they didn't had the chance. He already lost two father figures. Him and Ben will want all the best for him like how you want it too. I want him to be happy just as much you do. Tony even without the revelations, both of us know what you are to Peter."

  
"May.. thank you."

"You can do this."

I hope so..

* * *

  
Tony Stark can fly over a missile, fight hundreds of aliens, a God and even Captain America but one thing he can't use his hero tendencies and ironman suits on is this.

Facing his long lost son.

Or just founded son.

"Mr. Stark?" Tony stop phasing around Peter's room in the Tower's medbay. He was thinking if he should wake the kid up or not but 30 minutes later he was still thinking of what to say to the boy, biting on his nails and lip.

"Mr. Parker." He lifts an eyebrow and Peter shows a slow and shy smile.

"Sorry.. I forgot, Tony." Still not use to calling him by name, Peter sinks into the pillows hiding his face in embarrassment.

"Pete, how do you feel?"

"Better and I want to get out of the medbay please." Peter said sitting up.

"You need to stay here for until the Doctors clear you, bud." Tony sat by the edge of Peter's bed and Peter sat up yawning as Tony grabs one large pillow to prop at Peter's back.

"Um.. Mist- I mean Tony.. am I not bothering you? I know you're busy and all."

"Kid, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Tony ruffles his hair and he stills when Peter's bright brown eyes stare at him with a matching wide grin and flush cheeks.

"Kid.. I.. I need to tell you something." Peter lose his smile and Tony cups one side of his face. Eyeing his son's features. He definitely got those eyes from me huh..

"What is it?"

"During.. during your surgery. You lost a lot of blood and they had to have more immediately. It happens that you and I have the same blood type."

"We do?"

"Yes bud.. and only a very few people have that kind of blood type. I thought it was luck. Pure dumb luck, kid.. but.. I was so wrong. The Doctor who operated on you happens to be one of my classmates in MIT and he hinted one thing that led to another."

"What was it?" Tony was nervous and he tries hard to hide it but it's definitely not working. Looking at his son he gain more strength wanting to protect his kid. To finally call him son.

To be a father to him. Officially.

"He said you looked exactly like me when I was your age."

"Really?!" Peter beams not knowing the next words will hunt him and question his whole existence.

"He questioned if you're my son and I wanted to provide proof you're not since he's very sure of his hunch.

  
Friday run some tests with our DNA.

  
Turns out..

You're mine kid."

  
"W-What?"

  
"I'm your biological Father, Pete." Peter froze but his eyes were trained on the man he idolized all his life. His hero.. _The_ Tony Stark is his Dad? 

Mary.. didn't tell me anything. I guess she knows what kind of man I was before. Even until now. I don't know if I am suited for this kid but.. I really want to make it up to you. To us. I talked with May about this and she advised me to tell you as soon as I can which is why.. I'm not prolonging this." Tony takes a shaky breath in.

"H-How..? W-What?" Peter stares at Tony and tears flooded his eyes. Tony's breath got caught in his throat. Tears. Can he handle his son's tears?

"W-Where's May? I'll.. I'll talk to her."

"Kiddie, you can talk to me."

"No.. No! I want May!!" As childish as he sounds Peter sobs out pushing Tony's hands away from him but even his superstrength is not working now as he cry out.

"You can't tell me that! You're just telling me that my whole life is a lie!" Peter sobs and Tony just let him push at his chest even hitting his arc reactor, making it shine brighter under his shirt.

"Pete.." He doesn't know what to do at all. His son is crying and he doesn't do tears.

"Shh.. I got you. Nothing is a lie. Nothing." Tony pulls his son against his chest and the boy crumbles, sobbing against his shirt. Tucking his head under Tony's chin.

"The people who were supposed to tell us all of this are gone before they could've. Kid, you and me are in the same situation. You have no idea how much I was deprived of being your Father. If I have known.. I might have a clue now on how to make your tears stop. If I was given a choice I might have known how to make you feel better. I would have known how to make you smile and laugh..

  
If only Mary told me.. I could've been there since Day 1 and I will never regret it. I would've wanted you. Even now, I do want to be part of your life.. so bad kid that I want to turn back time to take you from Mary." Tony cups both sides of his son's drench and flush cheeks.

"Maybe it's all for the best.. for both of us but even so kid.. I am willing to do all I can to be a Dad to you now. I'm sorry for not knowing. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for not seeing you grow into someone so smart, kind and the most amazing kid ever.

I love you Pete.. you know that right?" Peter sniffles But he nods at hid Dad's words and break out into hiccuos as Tony hush his cries, kissing his son's forehead. Peter slumps in his Father's arms, hiding his face against Tony's shoulder. The mop of curls tickling Tony's cheek and he squeeze his son in his arms. Unconciously rocking both of them left and right.

"My son.. I'm sorry.."

".. 'm.. so-_hic_-rry too.."

"Shh.. it's not your fault, Pete."

"Not-hic.." Peter sniffles again, nuzzling over Tony's shirt. "N-Not yours too.." he hiccups again and Tony rubs his back. Squeezing his eyes shut.. trying to not blame himself for this but he can't.

"I'll make it up to you, son. I will." Tony kisses his son's cheek and squeeze him again.

After awhile Peter's sobs died down and Tony felt his weight on him.

"Pete?" Tony smiles, slowly laying his son back on the bed.

"I tired you out huh. Seeing your tears breaks my arc reactor kid.." Tony wipes Peter's cheeks again and sigh at how much they flush. Even his nose is red. Peter who's still in painkillers fell asleep from crying so much.

"Friday.. call Pepper. I need her here. Now."

"Will do, boss."

Tony Stark.. a father huh.

I guess..

It's not so bad when it's you kid..


	4. Meet the Avengers

  
**Chapter 4**

**Meet the Avengers**

* * *

"Tony, what's wrong? I heard you are in the medbay." Tony was in the living area waiting for Pepper after her 2 hour flight from her business trip she went straight to Tony.

"Hun.." Tony stood up, meeting Pepper half way to hug her or.. for Pepper to hug him. 

"I'm.. I'm so sorry Pep."

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Pepper pulls away to survey her fiancé but his expression was more concerning than a hidden injury. 

Tony looks like he's about to cry. 

"Let's move to the couch." She takes his hand and drag him to sit down. 

"Tell me everything from the very beginning." She asks and Tony spills it out. Peter who Pepper knew as the youngest suppose to be Avenger. Who's always in Tony's lab tinkering with him. Who's always in Tony's stories. Their paths are yet to cross but Pepper knows how much Tony adore the boy. Tony always smiles so much as he talks about the genius kid who can keep up with him and his inventions. The boy who miraculously fix DUM-E within 5 minutes after it decides to self-destruct again. Pepper even laugh at the report card with straight A's attached with a Polaroid shot of the kid and him on Tony's refrigerator. 

"..then.. Friday run the tests.. it turns out.. he's mine Pep.

I-I'm his biological father.. I.. I didn't know Pepper. I wasn't there all his life. I just found out and I felt like I already messed up big time. H-How can I be his Dad? I don't know what to do.." Pepper pulls her fiancé in her arms and Tony burried his face under her chin.

"I.. I _don't_ want to be like Howard." 

"Shh.. you're not Howard. You'll never be like him Tony. You're _you_ and you are amazing. I bet your son thinks the same way as I do. I'll still smile everytime I open your refrigerator with your picture with him and his report card. You look like the proudest Dad ever."

"I am. _So_ proud. I love the kid, Pep. So much. Much more than my whole life right now." 

"That's your only proof, Tony. That's what kind of Dad you are. Loving. Overprotective IronDad who's such a doting Father who'll fly to the moon and back for his child. You're doing your best and that's when you didn't even know you are his Dad in the first place. You're his Dad, Tony. Even without the paternity test."

"Thank you, Hun.. I would never know what to do without you." Tony leans in to kiss her and Pepper smiles against his lips.

"That's why I exist." Pepper kiss him back and they both got startled when they heard a loud thud.

Bruce was running in the living area, tripping on his own feet before he stumbles back to his feet.

"Tony! Peter is missing!" 

"What?! Shit!" Tony's face pales as he jumps up to his feet and without anymore time to waste he runs in the elevator with Pepper and Bruce behind him.

"Friday where's Peter?!" 

_"Peter Parker is currently not in the Tower."_ Tony curse again. 

"Widen scan around the vicinity and track his whereabouts now! He can't have gone far." Tony's brain is working in 0.01 seconds as he thinks of wherever his son could be but his thinking is cut short when the elevator dings and Pepper drags him out.

"Friday?!" 

_"Boss, I reviewed the CCTV's and located Peter's location. Another thing why he can't be located because he's in your private wing which you currently deactivated in my monitors."_ Tony cursed and he sighs, glaring at Bruce who just stares at him.

"Why is he there?" Bruce asks and they all run towards Tony's room.

"Isn't he supposed to be in the medbay?" Pepper asks brushing her hair over his shoulders. 

"Well yeah since he just got surgery yesterday!"

"His wounds are almost healed. One of the perks of a Spidey DNA. His fast healing can compete with Steve. Might be even better than Steve's." Bruce says worry gone now that they found the kid as they run towards Tony's room. Tony will probably pass out again if they didn't found him. 

"Pete!" Tony burst in his room not minding Bruce's words. Wanting his son back to the medbay not a minute later.

They all stilled staring a small lump in the middle of Tony's king sized bed. Peter was sleeping hugging Tony's pillow with his mop of curls sticking all over.

"How adorable.." Pepper smiles taking out her phone to take some pictures which Tony didn't mind.

"Bud.." Tony breathes out a relief sigh as he climbs over his bed, reaching out to brush his son's hair back.

"Mm.." Peter stirs and leans over Tony's hand.

"Pete, why are you here? You're not supposed to be out of the medical wing kiddie." Peter hums out again.

"Smells.. bad there.. senses.. up, don't like..it." Peter squints burrying his face against Tony's pillow.

"What's happening to him?" Pepper asks.

"His spidey powers have pros and cons. His senses are heighten. Dialed up to eleven. He's very sensitive to sound, light and smell. Pretty much everything actually." Bruce whispers but Peter still wince, burrying his face more under Tony's pillow. Tony gestures for them to step out and they both nod as they quietly head out. 

"Fri, kill the lights. Soundproof the room." Tony whispers and he went under the covers right next to Peter. Taking the pillow away from his face before he suffocate himself. Peter scootch closer wanting to seek comfort which Tony offered. Pulling his son in his arms. His hand slowly brushing his hair, massaging his scalp.

"T'ny.." Peter's voice muffles against Tony's side and Tony just drops a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Shh.. I'm here, son. Right here." He whispers as quiet as he can and Peter sighs at Tony's warm hand smoothing out his hair and massaging his scalp and temple.

"You're okay.." Peter breathes in better and his body relaxes next to Tony's. Though his hand is still loosely gripping on Tony's shirt.

"Love you, bud.." he kisses his forehead again and Peter scruch his face nuzzling over Tony's side making Tony smile lovingly even without seeing his son's face he could probably imagine what he looks like. Deciding to shut his eyes as his hands still unconciously threading through his son's hair. 

* * *

  
"Tony? Tony wake up!" Tony wake up startling as Peter shakes him awake. He looks around, vision unfocus and arc reactor shining bright. Then he hears giggling that made his chest swell and his senses zeroes in to the cause of that wonderful sound.

The lights were on, a bit dim but he can still see his son's face. 

"You look a bit pale. How do you feel?" 

"Better." Peter yawns, streching his arms.

"Really? Can we now go back to the medbay then?" Tony said his hand finding Peter's hair again. Smoothing out his bed hair. Smiling at his son's pout.

"I don't wanna go back.. I feel fine. My wounds are probably gone tomorrow." Tony sighs but he gave up.

"Friday, call Bruce here. Is Pepper still here?" 

_"Dr. Banner is on his way. Ms. Potts is in her office in the tower. She's already informed that you and Peter are awake and is also on her way down."_

"How long were we asleep?" Tony asks still smoothing out Peter's curls making him yawn again. 

_"3 hours and 25 minutes, boss."_

"T'ny.. hungry.." Peter says mid yawn. 

"Okay kiddie, let's go down. Pepper is here to see you too."

"Ms. Potts?" That wake Peter up. 

"Nervous?"

"Well she is your fiancé.. and well.. you are.." Peter hesitates and Tony smiles at him, cupping his cheek.

"Your Dad, kid. I'm your Dad and she will be your step-mom after we got married." Peter swallows the dry air in his throat and he stares at Tony.

"Whoa.. that's weird.. I mean c-cool.." Peter's voice breaks a bit. "This is still like a dream to me."

"Well you better pinch yourself, bud. Let's go. If you don't get up, I'll be assuming you're still not well and I'm dragging your butt back to the medbay." Peter quickly scramble out of the bed. 

"I'm up!" 

* * *

"Really amazing. Your wounds are almost completely gone. Not even gonna leave a scar." Bruce says as he examines Peter's wounds. Cleaning his cuts and wounds.

  
"Are you sure Bruce? Don't we need to call that Dr. Phil guy?" Tony said even double checking Peter's wounds.

"His name is Philip, Tony. And yes I'm sure." Bruce said finally replacing Peter's bandages. Peter buttons his shirt back. 

"I'm okay, Tony. I'm hungry though.." Peter pouts and Tony brush his bed hair back, fixing his curls. 

"Food's here. I ordered Chinese." Pepper came smiling at Peter who looks away shrinking next to Tony. 

"Okay let's eat!" Tony said smiling at Peter's shyness.

* * *

  
"So.. Peter Parker right? We finally meet." Pepper eyed the boy smiling fondly at the Stark men as Tony hands Peter a huge glass of milk. Which he quickly drinks finishing half of it within seconds.

"Um.. nice to meet you Ms. Potts." Peter awkwardly held his glass with both hands as Tony and Pepper clear up the table. The food gone and boxes of takeouts empty with Peter's metabolism in check, Bruce excused himself as he went back to his room to finally get some rest.

"Oh sweetie, call me Pepper."

"Good luck with that. It took months before he drops the _Mr. Stark_." Tony said rolling his eyes. 

"You can take your time dear, I can wait.." Pepper smiles at the kid who licking away his milk mustache that Tony had to wipe off. 

"O-okay.." Pepper smiles at the scene especially how she notice it was natural for Tony to be a doting father. It even looks like he doesn't notice it himself. 

* * *

  
"Kiddie! Your Aunt May called about a business trip slash vacation? You haven't told me that." Tony places his coffee back on the counter and head towards his son who just woke up.

Its been a month since they found out they're Father and Son. And Peter finally got used to being more in the Tower. May and Tony got into an agreement about his stay there. Mon-Thursday mornings he gets to stay with May but Happy or Tony still drives him to school and back. Thursday after school Happy will take him to the Tower instead and until Sunday he'll get to stay at the Tower. The adjustment is not that hard for Peter who usually gets to stay during weekends with Tony, provided Tony has no Avengers work or SI meetings.

"G'mornin T'ny..." Peter yawns as Tony ruffles his bed hair. 

"She said she can finally get to take that business trip and a vacation side trip in Germany for a few weeks since you already have a babysitter." Tony said smiling fondly at his son who's still half asleep.

"Yeah.. f'rgot to tell.." Peter said and Tony finally grabs his shoulders turning him and literally maneuvering his son towards the kitchen counter so he can eat. 

It's finally saturday and Tony got to spend the whole weekend and the whole of next week with his son.

"She left yesterday and she told me that I quote "_Peter might've forgotten to tell you because he's too busy in tinkering with your old Ironman suits_." End quote." Peter nods and absentmindedly reaching out to the bowl of cereal Tony just poured for him. He ate, still trying to wake up but he can't.

"Ah no late night fridays anymore for you kid. It's not good for your hopefully still growing body."

"I'm still growing!" That wake Peter up and Tony had to laugh out. 

"Kiddie, I'm your Dad. I'm proud of it but one thing I'm not proud of are my genes." Peter pouts knowing his Dad is not that tall. Well he is tall but compared to the Avengers, he is the shortest. 

  
  
And speaking of Avengers.

"Tony!" Steve came running in the living area with one blonde blue eyed guy tailing him and a red hair woman in an all skin tight black clothes.

"There's another alien attack in the LA we're gonna take the Quinjet and we need you--" Steve stops in his tracks jaw on the floor as he stares at two Tony's both eating cereal with 2 sets of wide browns staring back at him and the others. 

"We need to go now people!" Clint followed suite and he stills as well staring at a mini-version of Tony who's chewing with a mouth full of cereals.

"Who is this Kid?" Steve asks while Tony already has an arm around Peter's back. 

"M-My son?" Tony said slightly hesitant on what to say to the intruders and Peter swallowed.

"It's the Avengers!" Peter stood up, fully awake now. 

"Uh-huh... You have a what?!" Steve says.

"Okay, let's not forget why we came here in the first place." Natasha quickly interjects. 

"A mission? Can I come?!" Peter beams. 

"No, kid!" 

"Listen squirt this is not a fieldtrip." Clint said glaring at Tony instead at the wide eyed boy still staring at them in awe.

"Friday get the Quinjet ready. Call Pepper and tell her about the situation. She needs to stay here with Peter. Once she comes, lock the whole tower."

"But Tony.." Tony already called in a suit. 

"Kid, stay here and wait for Pepper. None negotiable." Tony already suit up.

"B-but!" Tony sighs eyeing Steve and the others for understanding. 

_"Boss the Quinjet is ready for takeoff."_ Friday says.

"Calm him down. We'll be waiting in the jet." Steve says and gestures everyone to head out leaving the father and son alone. 

  
"Kid.." Tony sighs again, stepping out of his suit to push back Peter's curls. The gesture made Peter look up at his Father who gave him a reassuring smile. 

"You need spiderman!" Peter says but he already knows his Father's answer with only the look on his face. Tony shakes his head, hand cupping the back of his son's head as he pull him in a tight hug. Rubbing his son's back for more assurance.

"We'll be fine, son. I love you so much and as much as I want you to be by my side at all times.. I will always choose you safety first."

"But I can help you." Tony shakes his head again, kissing his son's forehead. 

"Friday locked down the Tower. Peter is not allowed to get out. Activate **P.P.B.****S.** protocol. Maximum lockdown."

_"**Peter Parker Booster Seat Protocol** is now activated."_ Peter's eyes widen.

"You're really locking me in here while you guys fight out there?! I can fight Tony! Stop treating me like a kid!" 

"You ARE a kid! Sorry.. I need to know you are safe." Tony stares at his son for one last time before getting back in his suit. 

"No! Tony! Tony!!" Tony blasted out of the only open balcony that automatically closes once he got out. Peter hits the window but he wasn't able to break it.

_"Peter you're gonna hurt yourself. Those are made from Vibranium."_ Friday already lock it with vibranium windows and Peter stares wide eyes at it.

"Vibranium? Really?! Shit Friday! How about my Aunt May! I need to go see Aunt May!"

_"May Parker is already in Germany and is very far from danger. She is already informed that you are safe in the tower."_ Peter takes a deep breath in and out. 

"O-okay.. that's good. As long as she's okay. Can you show me a live footage in LA?" A blue hologram monitor shows up by the kitchen counter and Peter quickly runs in to watch as Ironman arrives first before the Quinjet and the aliens attacks the city. 

"Tony.." Peter's senses sparks and his ears focus on the sounds outside the tower. 

Its a helicopter. Someone's running. 

"What do you mean Tony's son?"

"He has a son. He just found out about a month ago."

"What the hell?! And Tones didn't tell me this?"

"Well you were out of reach for two months here."

"Still! He should've.. told me." War Machine himself step in with Pepper as the elevator door opens. 

"Peter! You're okay.." Pepper quickly runs in pulling himd in her arms.

"Ms. Potts.."

"Well.. he definitely is Tony's son. It's like MIT all over again. Look at those curls kid. You're a mini Tony!" Rhodey laughs out ruffling Peter's hair.

"Um.. N-Nice to meet you Mr. War Machine, Sir."

"Whoa.. you are definitely more polite than him though. Drop the Mister and Sir kiddie. I'm practically your Uncle! Call me Uncle Rhodey." He ruffles his hair again. Shaking his head at what he's seeing. 

"O-okay but why are you and Ms. Potts.."

"Well if you're asking why we're here instead of going after Tony. He told us to protect his world as he saves ours." Peter frowns and Pepper smiles, kissing his head.

"Sweetie, he wants us to watch over you. You really don't think he'll leave you here alone right?" Peter shakes his head and lets Pepper drag him to the couch. 

"Are you watching the fight? Fri, kill the monitors." Rhodey says and Friday turns off the virtual monitors. 

"Its better for you not to watch that kid."

"But.."

"Don't worry. If they can't handle it they'll call for backup but from what I last heard from Tones they were doing A-okay. This is not like the last invasion. They had a lot of practice dealing with Aliens, Peter. They can do this even with their eyes closed." Peter sighs leaning over at Pepper who pulls him in closer. Hugging him, while threading her fingers over his curls.

"It'll be over soon.." 

It was not over soon. Peter kept looking at the clock, anxious of what's happening in LA. He can't help either. He wants too. He wants to be with his Dad. He wants to make sure he's okay.

Having no news at all is not even helping. Pepper offered him some food but he didn't want to eat. Even with his metabolism. He doesn't even feel hungry.

"Ms. Potts?"

"Pepper is okay, hun." Peter leans closer to Pepper as she continuously pat his shoulder in a slow rhythm.

"Pepper.. is Tony here yet?" Peter's voice came out quiet and he hates how he sounded. Like a kid looking for his father. Though this time he can't hide it. He's worried and he wants his Dad back.

"Not yet hun.. how about you stop fighting the sleep and just close your eyes sweetie. C'mon. Lay down." Peter nods as he finally listens to Pepper after telling him to sleep multiple times. Lying down with a cusion over Pepper's lap. Pepper's hand find his hair and started combing his hair with her fingers, slowly massaging his scalp. Finding out that this makes him calm down faster. Tony might've told her this over a Dinner one time while Tony beams as he talks about his son. 

"Pep.. I want.. Tony." Pepper almost held her breath. Peter sounded so small. Tony's kid looks like he'll cry for him any moment now.

"Shh.. kid. He'll be back soon. You're forgetting he's Ironman! Hell be fine." Rhodey came with a ironman printed blanket to cover Peter who clings onto the blanket, nodding at Rhodey's words. 

"Promise?" Peter looks up hopeful brown eyes made the two adults suck in a shaky breath in. Sharing a knowing look. They both nod, forcing a smile to reassure Peter.

"Yes, promise. If he's not back by this evening, I'll go get him myself."

"Thank you, Uncle Rhodey.." Rhodey grins at what Peter just called him. Crouching down to cup his nephew's cheek. 

"He'll be fine.. as long as you're okay kid. That's all it takes."

Peter smiles a his worry mixes with his trust in Tony to make it out unharmed. 

"I'll go make us some coffee." Rhodey smiles back, huffing out as he stood up. 

"Please. Thank you Rhodey." Pepper says leaning back, her hand like autopilot combing Peter's curls, masaging his scalp a bit. Something she knows that'll probably make him fall asleep. Glacing down at Peter's face half hiding in the blanket. She smiles knowing she was successful in puting him to sleep. Thank God for Tony's rambling. 

  
"Finally knocked out?" Rhodey came back whispering.

"Let's go in the kitchen. I don't want to disturb him." Pepper who carefully slids out holding the cushion so it won't move much and wake Peter. Luckily the boy didn't even stir. Pepper kisses his head and nods at Rhodey. Both of them heads out to the kitchen to grab a large mug of freshly brewed coffee.

"Any news?"

"None yet. You know Tones. He'll probably just show up and act like nothing happened." Rhodey says sitting on one stool sipping on his coffee.

"Yes but he can't be like that with his kid worried sick here. Friday even locked the whole tower because he wants to follow Tony to the battle." Pepper sighs rubbing her temple as she glance at Peter. The boy looks so small covered in the red and gold blanket with cartoonized ironman printed on it. It's so Tony to buy his own merchandise. He might've even made his own just to make Peter use them all.

"Well like father like son.." 

* * *

  
"Buddy.. did you wait for me?" Peter stirs feeling the familiar hand caressing his cheek. Rough and warm. 

"T'ny?" Peter blinks and he quickly sat up wrapping his arms around his Dad. 

"I missed you kiddie."

"You're okay?"

"Yeah nothing anyone couldn't fix. You strangling your old man might do me more damage, kid." Tony snickers but Peter didn't let go. Burrying his face over Tony's shoulder. Noticing the bandage he had there. His whole chest was covered in bandages, all visible under his loose shirt. 

"You're hurt?" Tony cups his cheeks kissing forehead.

"Just a few broken ribs kid. Dad's okay." Peter nods then he finally saw the rest of the Avengers staring at him. He quickly hides his face back over Tony's chest and Tony just wraps his arms around his kid. Taking a more comfortable position on the couch.

"So.. you really have a kid huh.." Clint asks. Arm covered in bandages as well. 

"Fatherhood looks good on you, Tony." Steve says. Not even a scratch on him. That's Captain America for ya.

"Shut up Capsicle. It's your fault I left my kid for the whole day. Now can everybody excused me as I feed my kid something. Somebody's stubborn enough not to eat at all the whole day I'm gone." Peter looks up at his Dad.

"Feel like eating now?" Peter nods still avoiding eye contact with the Avengers who still has eyes on him.

"Tones! Peter called me _Uncle Rhodey_ while you're gone." Rhodey says changing the mood. Even raising his hand like he wants everyones attention.

"What?! Is that true kid?" Peter smiles a bit. 

"He called me Pepper as well." Pepper yells out from the kitchen as she prepare for Dinner.

"No.." Tony gasp overdramatically.

"Oh Tony, can you just shut up and before you throw us out of your floor. Let us eat something first." Natasha says strutting her way to the kitchen to help Pepper set up the table.

"So Peter right? How old are you? Like 12?" Clint said mouth full of food.

Natasha nudge him to his side and he almost spit out his whole food.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Nothing you just irritated me suddenly."

"God, woman!"

"I'm uh.. 14." Peter said mouthful of chicken and potatoes. 

"Kid chew and swallow first before you talk. You'll choke." Tony reprimanded, frowning as he hands over a glass of water to his son who drank it all in one go.

"Sorry.." Peter eats again and Tony sighs, losing his frown. Staring at his son forgetting all the pain his body feels right now. He can't even stand when they were done patching his ribs back at the compound but after remembering that his son was waiting for him. He got up jacked up with pain killers. The moment he saw his son all the pain was forgotten. As long as his son is okay. He'll be okay too.

"Who's the mother?" Clint asks again and gaining another nudge from Natasha. 

"Ow!" Then the table went silent. Pepper sips her tea and eyes Clint the same way Natasha was glaring him. 

"Um.." Peter swallows looking down at his food.

"My Mom and Dad died when I was five. Well he's not really my Dad, biologically. I did not know that until recently. My Aunt raised me." Peter said, silencing the whole table until Tony broke it. Everyone smiling at the them.

"And she raised you so well. I could never compete." Tony says ruffling his hair.

"Tony, I forgot to mention. Aunt May says she and Happy are now going out. She was asked out by Happy! Can you believe that? Talk about weird and gross. Anyway, Happy will be coming with him in her vacation for a couple of weeks in Germany. So um can I.. stay here?"

"Of course! What are you even saying kiddie? We already talked about this. Let May have her fun. Happy too. They deserve it. How about I take you to the compound? We can go fishing and camping there."

"With the Avengers?!" 

"W-What?" Tony almost spits out his food. Coughing out.

"I'm in." Steve says smiling at the kid. Tony glares at him.

"No kid just us--"

"I'm also in. We are in dire need of vacation." Natasha says smirking at Tony. "Potts will like the company too right?" 

"Ha.. I doubt it but sure. The more the merrier." Pepper says laughing at Tony's expression.

"Ah camping sounds fun!" Clint says.

"I'll go contact Sam and the others." Bruce says but Tony glares at him.

"No! No more. No one will invite more people to disturb us."

"This is so cool! I'm gonna go camping with the Avengers?!" Peter beams and that's Tony's defeat. He can't let his son down. 

"Okay-okay.. you guys win." Steve and Clint high five each other and Natasha and Pepper shares a look. While Bruce just yawn and tries to finish his food. Being a hulk all day takes all his energy down the drain.

While the other avengers are busy thinking about their vacation. 


	5. Avengers Level Vacation

**Avengers Level Vacation **

* * *

Peter was a ray of bright sunshine. Too bright for the haze of dark fog each Avenger have for as long as they can remember. 

He's a breath of fresh air and just his mere presence lifts up the mood of even the worlds greatest assassins, spies, soldiers and of course superheroes.

"Tony! Look! Look! Mr. Captain America helped me catch this fish!" Peter all wet and smells like fish with his jean drench with lake water up to his knees, runs towards his Dad who's lounging on a wooden lake bench under the shade of a large tree. His feet up on a folding wooden table. 

"Peter, you're making all the fish goo fall all over my face." Peter just grins lifting the fish by its tail. Tony even with the smell and the fish near his personal space, was smiling wide staring at his son.

"Son, no need to call me that. Just call me Steve." Steve Rogers in casual clothes is something else. A white tee, some dark brown pants and slippers. Steve was smiling. And he was smiling so much that even Tony couldn't recall when was the last time he saw the supersoldier with an expression like that. 

Ruffling Peter's hair, Steve smiles back at Peter's grin.

"Oh wow dinner!" Clint also wearing casual clothes, grabs the fish from Peter who looks up at him. Laughing as the fish flails around making Clint almost dropping it. 

"W-What?!" Clint tries to calm the fish but its no use.

Peter's laugh was loud and infectious that made the 3 adults laugh with him as the fish flails more. Steve had to take the fish from Clint before the thing kill him. Peter was still laughing, wheezing and wiping his eyes. 

  
The day continued like that, after catching a bunch of fish that Clint and Bruce are now cooking on a grill. Peter went and help Natasha pick up some vegetables and fruits from the green house. 

"Wow.. Tony has a green house?" Peter was wearing straw cap that Natasha place over his mop of curls just because it looks cute and they're suppose to be looking like gardeners, as Natasha says. 

"Your Dad has a lot more things. Do you want me to list them down?" Natasha's pink lips smirks at him and he blush slightly. Hugging the basket of green veggies Nat is stacking up. 

"Um.. Ms. Roman--" Peter purse his lips shut as Natasha aims gardening scissors at him. 

"Natasha or Nat." She made that clear and Peter smiles shying away trusting Natasha will not hurt him. Natasha just smiles back retreating the scissors.

"Um.. but wouldn't that be.."

"Then how about Auntie Nat?" Peter beams. 

"Okay Auntie Nat! I'd like that." Both of them picks up the rest of the vegetables and fruits they will need for Dinner. With two baskets in hand, Peter grew more comfortable with Natasha's presence and slowly she grew protective over the boy who made her smile with only two words 'Auntie Nat'.

* * *

  
"Auntie Nat taught me how to pick the ripe fruits and see if the vegetables are ready to be harvested! Look what we got, Pepper, Tony! We got a lo-"

"Okay wait kid, wait. Slow down bud. _A-Auntie Nat?_" Tony stops drinking his coffee. Peter blushes a bit but he smiles wide with carrots in both hands. The basket of greens are now being clean by Pepper and Natasha. 

"Why, what's wrong, Stark?" Natasha grabs the kitchen knife, throwing it up. It turns a couple of times in an almost invisible spin before returning back in her hands as she quickly cuts the potatoes in half. All of them flinches as the sound of knife hitting the chopping board echoes in the whole floor. 

"N-Nothing. I-I'm going.. I'm going over there. Ciao." Tony just continue drinking his coffee turning away from the kitchen and sitting down next to Clint in the living room. 

"That is sooo cool! Teach me that knife trick Auntie Nat!" Peter beams and Natasha was about to say something before Pepper steps in between them.

"Okay, enough. Peter hun. Why don't you go to your room and wash up first." Pepper smiles taking the carrots from Peter. 

"Okay!" Peter grins hugging Pepper and then Natasha before running off to his room.

The moment he left, the room became quiet with a warm atmosphere. With the adults talking about the whole day and all the activities they did with the kid who became their ray of sunshine.

"..and then Steve and Clint taught me hand to hand combat awhile ago for them to be defeated by Auntie Nat in like three seconds. She beat Captain America in seconds, Tony! That is _so_ awesome. So in the end Auntie Nat taught me correct stands and posture and then all the tricks and self defense like this and this!" Peter rambling and rambling with actions and even sound effects and all the adults smile at him while eating their Dinner. 

"Okay, kid. Eat first and remember what I told you about eating and talking? Zip it first, chew, swallow and then you can ramble again." Tony says and Peter nods big taking another bite of his food. 

"Oh let him Stark. It's cute." Natasha says smiling. Peter frowns.

"'M not cute!" Peter says and everyone laughs. 

* * *

Two days pass in the compound like that. Everyone was having the time of their lives. Domesticated and almost forgetting that they're a group of enhanced beings, spies and assassins. All because of one kid that's keeping them preoccupied. 

"Pep where's Tony?" Peter's full of energy after breakfast. He called May and check on her. Knowing she's doing well and having the best time with Happy added to his energy.

"Oh Tony's with Bruce hun. They're in the lab. Do you want to join them?" Peter thinks for awhile. 

"No. If they're busy with something in the lab that'll take awhile. Can I go out for awhile?" 

"Where would that be hun?" 

"Spiderman stuff." Peter whispers and Pepper sighs. 

"You better ask permission with your Dad first." Peter pouts.

"Friday can you tell Tony, I'm going out?" 

_"Sure thing Peter." _

They waited for awhile and Pepper already handed him some snacks before Tony pops out from a blie vitual monitor over the kitchen counter. 

_"Hey kid, be careful. You swinging to Queens?"_ Tony says.

"Yeah! I did it before. I will be back before Dinner." 

_"I got new upgrades in your suit. Be careful okay. Karen will update me about anything you know that right?" _

"I know!" Peter beams. 

"Wait.. where's my suit?" 

_"It's in your room kid. Knock yourself out."_

"Yes! I will! Thanks Dad!" Peter jumps and run off into his room. 

_"Uh.. Pep."_ Tony's shaken voice was heard through the vitual monitor. 

"You heard him, hun. Loud and clear." Pepper smiles and Tony drops sitting on his chair. Dropping his screw driver over a pile of tools.

_"Huh.. he called me Dad."_

"He did." Pepper shakes her head. "Don't have a heart attack now."

_"I might as well. FRIDAY where's the kid." _

_"He's now swinging out. Karen's navigating him towards Queens."_ Friday then shows anothed monitor with Peter in his spidey suit swinging fast and landing on top of a large truck. Sitting cross-legged, taking out a sandwich. The truck is taking a direct route to Queens. 

_"Did you made him that sandwich?"_ Tony quips. 

"No. I did." Natasha came in the kitchen eating her own sandwich as she watch the monitors. 

_"W-Wait what?! So you know the kid's spiderman?"_ Tony exclaims and Natasha just sat on one stool.

"Stark, your kid _talks_. And he talks a lot. It's so easy to get it out of him. Especially when we notice how strong and agile he is during trainings. Everyone figured it out." Natasha says like its nothing and Pepper had to laugh.

"Well no secret is safe then. Better do something about it now, hun." Pepper laughs again and Tony groans out rubbing both palms over his face. 

"Oh spiderkid is away?" Clint pass by the kitchen and Tony had to roll his eyes. Okay.. now how can he think of anything to shut his son's mouth. Not that he can hide something this long from his friends nor stop Peter from blabbering when he's such a motor mouth. So in the end he just shakes his head dropping it in his hands feeling defeated. Though he is smiling nonetheless.

* * *

  
"Its almost Dinner time, where's the squirt?" Clint says sitting down in the living are next to Natasha.

"Its raining out." Steve came in frowning as he looks outside the windows. 

"I already called him back. He'll be here in--" Tony got cute off by the sound of a loud crash from upstairs. Natasha, Steve, Clint and Tony runs up and saw Spiderman drench from head to toe with a broken window and the floor wet and curtains in shreds scattered on the floor with the broken window parts and glass all over.

"_Ow._.? H-Hi guys. I could do some more practice with my landings huh?"

"Ya think?! Be careful with the glass!" Tony who's wearing shoes quickly grab his son's arm pulling him up.

"There're broken glass in his arm." Clint says

"I'll go get the firs-aid kit." Steve runs off while Clint helps Tony with Peter getting off the puddle of glass and broken window frame. 

"Is this how he usually comes back?" Natasha says following them as the went down to the living room and sitting Peter on the couch.

"Oh no Auntie Nat. It's just that the walls are slippery and I still need practice in landing and in sticking on wet walls and stuff." Peter grabs his mask taking it off and shaking his hair. 

"Whoa! Kid! Don't just shake your head like a dog! You're getting everyone wet. Geez. I'll go get some towels." Tony walks out coming back with warm towels. Peter quickly wrap one around him, sighing with the warmth. Tony push the spider logo on his suit and Peter yelps.

"No, Tony! Not infront of Auntie Nat!" Peter whines but Tony already yank the wet spider suit off him. Leaving hin in boxer shorts. Peter blush beet red, covering his body with the towels Tony gave him.

"Enough, spiderbaby dry off first." Natasha grabs one towel and dry off his hair which sticks out all over.

"M not a baby!" Tony sighs. Handing him some shirt and pajama pants which he quickly wears. His boxers were still quite dry so he didn't have to change that. 

"I got the kit." Steve rolls up his sleve dragging a chair in front of Peter.

"Do you know what you're doing Cap?" Tony asks and Steve smirks.

"Tony, I even took out a bullet from inside someone's body during the War." Steve takes some tweezers washing it with alcohol. 

"Let me see your arm son." Peter held out his arm and Steve gently takes the glass off one by one.

"Ow-Ow! Ouch!" Tony quickly held his arm still and Peter hides his face against his chest. His uninjured hand grips his Dad's shirt. 

"Be gentler Capsicle!" Tony glares at Steve but his hands have a firm grip on Peter's arm so he wouldn't pull it away.

"I am. His skin is healing through the shards. Its sticking that's why it's more painful to take it off." Steve says pulling it as gentle and as fast as possible. 

"I need to pull it off faster before it settles in his skin. Its that or we'll have to cut through his skin." Tony felt some dampness on his shirt and he wince the moment the first sniffle came. 

  
His son is crying. He's in pain and he can't do anything.

"J-just do it faster." His grip on Peter's wrist tighten. His other arm wrap around his son and his hand threading in Peter's curls. Trying to hush his son's cries.

"Shh. It's okay. It's almost over bud. Just a bit more." Peter whimpers.

"O-ow!" Peter hisses out in pain his free hand gripping tighter on the back of his Dad's shirt. 

"Steve hurry the _fuck_ up!" Tony's voice trembles. 

"I'm done. I just need to clean his wounds." Steve did just that and after applying some antibiotic cream. He bandages his arm and Tony finally lets out the breath he's holding. Exhaling loudly and hugging his son who burries his face against his neck.

"You okay, bud?" Rubbing his son's back, Peter sniffles but he nods at his Dad's question.

"Better be careful in your landing next time kiddie. Plus please make sure to use the door while you're at it." Peter sighs nodding again.

"How 'bout we get something to eat, Pete? How does that sound?" Natasha says and Peter looks up at her with Tony wiping traces of tears on his cheeks. Making him sniffle again.

"I'll help you out." Clint who's quietly watching by the sidelines, didn't really need to do anything knowing they all got it handled. Him worrying will just add to it.

"Okay, thank you Auntie Nat." Natasha smiles ruffling his hair before heading to the kitchen. 

"Thank you, Steve." Peter smiles at Steve who's cleaning up the kit smiling back.

"If you're gonna call Nat like that better call me Uncle Steve then." Tony glares at him.

"Now hold your horses Capsicle--"

"Okay. Thank you Uncle Steve." Tony wanted to argue but Peter already decided to call the other Avengers Uncles.

"It sounds nice. Right, Tony?" Tony rolls his eyes and settling on another glare at Steve's mocking look.

"_Not_ ever." Tony stood up with Peter.

"Let's go eat before I hurl." Tony brush off Steve and they head to the kitchen.

* * *

  
"Where's Peter?" Pepper came out of their bathroom wearing her night gown and her hair down. Climbing in their bed. Tony is leaning by the headboard typing away in starkpad that Pepper snatch away.

"No work in bed." She shuts it off and Tony groans out.

"Okay-okay."

"So Peter?" 

"Oh, I tuck him in. He got knock out in seconds. After patrolling all day and his healing factor in effects. It wipes him off big time. He'll be asleep for awhile."

Tony says while lying back with Pepper placing her head down on his chest. Tony's arm snaking around her waist before kissing her.

"Well that's good. From what I heard from Nat it seems you handled it well."

"Well wow? I got a spy watching me huh?" Pepper smirks hitting his arm.

"We were just talking." 

"Yeah she's reporting not talking." He kisses her forehead. Smiling at his fiancé. "Though I'm glad you two are getting along."

"Well _there_ is too much testosterone around." 

"Not my fault."

"It is Tony." Pepper yawns. Settling in Tony's arms. "Definitely yours." 

"I can never win huh." Tony kisses her forehead again.

"Lights Fri."


	6. Avengers Health Care Companion

  
My throat feels scratchy. _It hurts._

Peter wakes up sweating, letting out a loud dry and chesty cough that ends in wheezing.

"F-Friday.. w-what's.. happening?" Peter slumps over his hand fisting over his chest. 

_"Peter, you are currently experiencing symptoms of an asthma attack."_

"W-What? That's.. impossible.." Peter can remember all too well the feeling of a reoccuring asthma attacks when he was a little kid.

The tightness of his chest, his dry scratchy throat. His lungs hurt and it feels like its burning.

He never get attacks anymore since the bite. He thought he was cured from all his illnesses. Well he's never always spiderman to begin with.

But he will always be Peter. And Peter Parker is a sickly four-eyed nerd.

_"Boss is already on his way."_

"W-What?! Fri no!" Peter slumps again wheezing out. No! Tony can't know! He can't see me like this. 

Peter wanted to escape and he tries it even with the little oxygen coming in tight gasps. He hops out of bed only to fall on the ground in all fours, coughing again. . 

"Peter!" Tony storms in the room almost kicking the door open. He stops by his tracks though seeing his son on the floor. Skin almost as white as paper and lips that are already blue.

"Shit-shitshitshit! Peter!" Tony quickly pulls Peter in his arms and his son fell limp in his arms.

"No.. No! Friday! C-Call Steve and Bruce here! Tell them what's happening. Tell Helen to prep the Medbay now!" Tony couldn't move. He's on his knees shaking and holding tightly on Peter.

"T'ny.. ha-have a-asth..ma.. s'rry.."

"Shh.. shh. I got you bud. Focus on breathing. In, out.. Pete, c'mon kid.. don't do this to me." Tony's eyes blur with tears as his son looks up and Tony brushes his hair back and he stills again, now feeling Peter's forehead and then his nape. 

"Friday.. W-What's Peter's temperature?"

_"101.6° boss." _

"Oh God! Bruce!!" Oh God.. no.. please not my boy... Please! Tony begged who ever can hear him. He's almost sobbing when Steve barge in the room with Bruce behind him. 

"What happened Tony?! Peter?" Bruce stills in shock while Steve quickly pulls Peter from Tony's hold. Lifting the boy effortlessly. 

"Tony let's go!" Steve says and gesturing to Bruce who pulls Tony with him. 

They run towards the elevator and the way to the medbay was long. Way to long for Tony whose time seems to slow down more every second. His son's pale skin was a high contrast against Cap's dark shirt. His eyes fixed on his son. He wants to be with him but people pulled him away. Steve was inside placing the boy on the bed where the doctors and nurses hover over him and Steve steps back pulling Tony with him and out of the room. 

"No! Let me go!"

"Tony! Tony listen to me! Let them help him." Bruce speaks first but he can't see him. Through the glass doors, his eyes were just on his son. Just on Peter. 

It felt like forever and he can't even remember what happened. He just blinks and Pepper was holding him. Rubbing gentle circles on his back. His face burried over the crook of her neck. 

"Pep.. my son.."

"Shh.. he's okay, hun. He's okay." She repeats what he now remembers hearing being whispered in his ear for awhile now. 

The glass doors opens and everyone lifted their heads. That's when Tony noticed them. Natasha's sitting on the hospital bench next to Clint and Steve.   
Bruce was phasing around and Rhodey was leaning against the wall eyeing Tony with worry.

"He's asking for you." Dr. Cho came out giving everyone a reassuring smile. 

"How is he?" Tony was first to ask.

"He's still on nebulizer. As expected he's burning through the medications as fast as his metabolism is. We gave him a strong dosage for now but I am gonna ask Bruce to help me formulate a treatment that he won't burn through." 

"I can do that. Yeah.." Bruce agrees nodding and rubbing his scruff. Trying to calm his shaking hands. He can help. That's all he needs to know.

"He caught a nasty flu that trigger his asthma. According to his medical history. Before the bite he actually has asthma and had pneumonia when he was a kid. His lungs are not on the strong side and he gets checkups twice a month since he was 5. Records shows that after the bite his health went up significantly better but that doesn't mean he's cured altogether."

The avengers and Pepper are listening intently but Tony had enough. He can't absorb all of this. He needs to see his son. He pulls away from Pepper walking inside as in on cue, everyone did also. Dr. Cho had to grab Bruce though so they can make the medicine as soon as possible. Saying that this is not just a one time thing. 

  
"T'ny.." 

"Pete." Tony quickly sat next to Peter who's still has a green mask snug against his nose and mouth. Pulling his kid in his arms. Peter sighs relief to see his Dad. 

"M's'ryy." Tony shakes his head kissing his son's forehead and frowning at his still pale skin. 

"No.. no talking yet kiddo. Save your energy." Tony kisses his cheek this time pushing his curls back and away from his face. 

"You scared me, bud. I was _so_ scared." Pulling his son closer, Peter leans over his Dad and taking his hand that's not in his hair, in his. Holding tight on his Dad's hand. Tony's frantic heart was loud in Peter's ears but he takes it in. How worried his Dad is, how scared he is.. but still he's here and that's all Peter needs.

He then turns to Pepper and the others. Eyeing him with worry.

"Hey, you okay?" Pepper at the other side of him kissing his other cheek. Peter nods giving them a small smile.

"Kiddo, you scared everyone huh." Steve says brushing his own hair back trying to calm his nerves but even Captain America gets scared. Pushing his hair again, his shaking palm then rub against his face as he sighs with relief that the kid is finally breathing. He knows. When he was carrying him that Peter was barely even doing that. 

"Hey, little spider. You good?" Natasha asks wanting to check on him closer but decided to let Tony and Pepper do it instead.

Peter nods but Natasha couldn't calm down. She looks calm but inside she's panicking. When she heard about Peter being rush to the medbay she drop everything and runs off to check on him. 

"Yes, Auntie Nat.." Peter smiles again and she hold it in but Tony saw how her blue eyes became misty. She held it in and smiling at her nephew. 

  
Everyone was eventually pushed out of the medbay. Leaving Peter with Tony and Pepper. 

"Hey, why don't you two rest. I'm gonna talk with Dr. Cho about Peter's condition." Pepper says as she carefully stick a cold patch over Peters forehead. The kid is half asleep but he flinch at the coldness then sighing at the comfort it brings over his heated skin. The mask is finally off and Peter's breathing is back to normal. For now at least. While Tony's frowning as he smoothen out the lines that the mask marked on his son's face. 

"Thank you, hun." Pepper kisses his Stark men g'bye before leaving. 

"Hey bud. You sleep now. Treatment's over." Peter nods nuzzling over Tony's side. Peter's also in IV keeping him hydrated and some vitamins in his system. 

"Dad.." Peter mutters clinging on his Dad as his eyes fought to stay awake. Tony on the other hand froze, smiling slowly as he absorbs what his son just called him 

"Dad's right here. I'm not going anywhere, kid." Peter smiles a bit before his face relax into sleep. 

* * *

"Hey? How's the kid?" Someone peeks through the door and Tony sighs, giving Clint a knowing smile. 

"He's good Legolas. Just tired from the treatment. He woke up awhile ago you just miss him by five minutes. The medicine makes him tired." Tony drops his starkpad and Clint came in nodding. 

"Was Bruce able to make his medicine then?" 

"Yeah it took him all night. I wanted to help but Helen and him insisted they can finish it on their own."

"Well they did. Um.. I have something for him." That's when Tony noticed the wooden bow and arrow Clint is holding.

"I promised him before that I'll teach him how to shoot arrows." Clint place the bow and arrow over the bed side table and Tony smiles as the small wooden version of Clint's mechanical one.

"I'll tell him about it." Tony says and Clint smiles crossing his arms over his chest and he takes a scan of Peter's face.

"He's really okay?" Clint asks again and Tony nods.

"Yeah. How about _your_ kids?" Clint's mood lifted though worry is still evident on his face. To a father to another. They can see that.

"I was talking to Peter about Lila and Cooper before. I would like to let them meet someday." Tony and Clint talked about their kids more. Clint ending up giving Tony some tips with and tricks with kids. Not that Peter is as young as Lila and Cooper but Tony would not know the difference.

  
"Hey, son." Steve came next and its Tony's turn to fall asleep. Peter on the other hand is sitting up leaning over Tony's side. 

"How are you?" Steve whispers when Peter gestures that Tony's sleeping. 

"M'kay.." Peter replies, voice quiet and a bit raspy.

"I brought you something to eat. You up to eating some home made chicken noodle soup?" Steve grins and Peter smiles back.

"Thank you Uncle Steve.." 

* * *

Peter woke up again and its dark out. Tony was surprisingly not next to him. He tries to hear for a moment and the muffles turn to clear voices.

Voices coming from outside.

"Thank you Bruce." Pepper?

"Well I had to slip in some sleeping pills in his coffee. At least now he can sleep on his own bed. He's pretty stubborn to stay up all night and watch Peter sleep. He's afraid Pep."

"I know he is but he can't watch him sleep and stay awake while he's awake. He'll have to be up more than 24 hours a day if he's allowed more hours just to make sure Peter's okay." 

"Well he can't watch him forever. I'll go check on the kid first and you go check on Tony." Bruce says and Pepper agrees. 

Bruce then came in the Peter's room smiling at Peter who's already sitting up. 

"Hey, you okay bud?" Bruce checks on his stats and Peter leans back staring at him. 

"Can I take this off?" Peter gestures for the IV line.

"Is it irritating you?" Peter nods scratching the tape over the back of his hand  
  
"Well your fever did went down." Bruce double checks his stats and he calls the Nurse to take off the IV line and clean Peter's wound that'll probably heal tonight. 

"Better?" Peter grins nodding at Bruce. 

"Um, can you get some light meal for the kid?" Bruce says to the nurse who just smiles before leaving.

"You should eat. Let's keep that metabolism in check." Bruce ruffles his hair and Peter's smile grew.

"Okay.." 

* * *

Tony woke up with a start, looking around and wiping his face twice.

"Peter?! W-Where?" Still disoriented he turns to the scent of freshly brewed coffee and his stomach rumble.

"Why am I here?" Tony was about to jump out of his bed and run out of his room that he just realized he's in. He stills when Pepper came with a large mug of coffee smiling at him. 

"Hey, good morning." She hands him the coffee that he didn't think twice to sip through. His tongue used to the hot liquid.

"Morning?! How long did I sleep?" He almost yells but the coffee distracted him again. 

"Well according to my watch 10 hours and 45 minutes. The knock out sleeping pills from Bruce does wonders." She laughs but Tony is not having it. 

"I need to go to Peter." He gets up with bed hair sticking all over and Pepper just rolls her eyes upward sighing then shaking her head.

"I swear if this coffee has pills too hun, I'm gonna sue Bruce! I don't care if he hulks out on me!" He yells out as he walks out of the door taking another sip of his coffee.

"Sure!" Pepper replies but she's still smiling.

Tony got to Peter's room in just minutes and he froze at the door, jaw dropping to the floor. He peeks through and Natasha's holding out her index finger over her lips. Hushing Tony but she's smiling otherwise as they both look down at the sleeping boy in her arms. On Peter's other side was Clint taking over half of the bed, snoring loudly. On the floor there's a pile of blankets as a makeshift bed where Rhodey, Bruce and Steve sleeping on with controllers still in hand and a Mario Kart on pause through the projector screen. Natasha's name leading on the scoreboard and Peter on second. 

"Hey?" Tony whispers and Natasha smirks. 

"I guess you got it all covered?" He says and Natasha nods. 

"Spiderbaby is much more easier to baby sit than the other babies here." Natasha whispers and she stills as Peter nuzzle against her side, his arm wrap over her stomach while Natasha's gently patting his arm humming out a soft lullaby until Peter settles back in her arms. 

"Thank you." Tony smiles and his smile is as wide as it can get. 

"Rhodey made it then?" He eyes his bestfriend and scoffs at the baskets of flowers with mini platypus stuff toys on it. 

"Yeah he just got here this morning." Tony shakes his head and he sips his coffee again. 

"Well.. I guess I'll come back later. Want me to turn off the lights?" Natasha just smirks while Tony shakes his head in disbelief.

Mighty superheroes. Avengers who saved the world countless of times, all wrapped around his fourteen year old son's fingers. 

  
Well he can't blame them. He's in the same situation.

"Fri, lights at 5%." He says slowly closing the door. 

  
"You're back soon? Want some waffles?" Pepper was looking at him and he already knows what it is about.

"You know about this huh?" Pepper just smirks leaning in to kiss him when Tony came over.

"Yup. More coffee?" Pepper takes his mug and Tony groans.

"Win win right?" Pepper gave him the refill and Tony sits on one stool pulling Pepper with him.

"Well for now. I'll let them hog my kid for awhile."

"Good, now eat."


	7. Spiderman's Curfew

**Spiderman's Curfew. **

* * *

"Tony! Tony! Can I pleeeeease go on patrol now?" 

Tony lifts his eyebrow, having no sleep and on his 5th cup of coffee for this morning alone. Peter just got out of the medbay yesterday and his energy is back through the roof. He's practically all over the place but with occasional pumps of his inhaler which is now decorated with red and blue spiders courtesy of Bruce and Natasha. 

"Kid, you already know my answer right?"

"But Tony! I've been resting for three days!" He groans out. 

"Hey spiderkiddo." Clint came ruffling Peter's already messy curls. Peter just pouts more crossing his arms and slumping down the chair by the dinner table.

"What's with the long face?" 

"He wants to go swing around queens with an inhaler in his mouth." Tony says sipping his coffee again while tapping away in the virtual monitor in front of him and in his starkpad. He just got out of a meeting but that doesn't mean his work is done.

"Oh.. kid you just got out of the med bay yesterday. Its better if you rest." Clint says sitting down next to him.

"I've been doing that for three days Uncle Clint. I can't even visit my friends." Its Tony's turn to frown. Hearing his son call his friend _Uncle_ and him by his name is making him more angry. 

"Then ask permission from your _Uncles_ then." Tony closes his monitors grabbing his starkpad and cup of coffee. He storms out of the kitchen with Peter and Clint looking at him in shock.

"Well somebody got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning." Clint says and Pepper came in the room. 

"Actually he didn't sleep at all. He was in board meetings the whole day yesterday and it just finished awhile ago." Pepper said as she pours her self a cup of coffee.

"I got lucky that I don't need to be in some of them and Tony literally shove me out of the room so I can sleep." 

Peter forgot. How his Dad is none other than _Tony Stark._ He's a really busy man who had meetings Online instead of going to places just so he can stay here with him. Before all of this Tony is always away in business trips and meetings overseas. That's when he realize that Tony now seldom does that. 

And its his fault. 

"Still want to go patrol kid? He kinda gave you permission right?" Clint says smirking knowing Peter will probably say no, he made himself a sandwich taking a bite when Peter speaks.

"Yes." And he almost choke.

"What?!" Clint coughs and Pepper had to hand him some water. 

"Sweetheart, you know Tony will not be happy with this." 

"I'll go ask permission from Aunt May then!" Peter storms out of the kitchen with the two adults staring at each other wide eyes and jaws on the floor. 

"What just happened?" Clint says dumfounded.

"He got that attitude from Tony. He's upset and he's being reckless. That's what he's doing." Pepper sighs sipping her coffee again. 

"Friday, inform Tony if Peter ever goes out of the compound."

_"I'm sorry Ms. Potts. Boss gave me strict instructions not to disturb him."_

"Well tell him its about Peter." 

_"I already tried Ms. Potts. His only reply is to tell you, Ms. Romanov, or the other Avengers about it."_

"Well shit. Somebody's fed up." Clint smirks and Pepper just glares at him. 

"No he's not. He's just upset and tired and this is the 5th cup of coffee talking." Pepper rolls her eyes and she strutted towards the elevator. 

"Take me to Tony's Lab and alert everyone if Peter tries to get out of the compound." 

_"Will do Ms. Potts."_

* * *

Peter just got off the phone after talking to May for almost an hour. He got scolded but he did got the permission he needs but he can't go out today even with the _yes_ from May. Tony will never forgive him but he knows himself that Tony might let him off the hook since he's so busy. 

"Argh!!" Peter grabs his pillow and cover it on his face and he screams on the pillow. 

He loves having the much needed vacation and with the Avengers nonetheless but Tony did say he'll never take out his patrols as Spiderman.

He knows he's okay. He's spiderman for God's sake! 

His asthma is back but that's because of the flu he got 3 days ago. He has two inhalers in his pockets and both from Bruce and Dr. Cho's provided medication. 

I can do this. Its still early. Crime fighting usually is much better at night. Where all the bad guys comes out. He'll wait it out before he sneeks out. Emphasis on the sneeks out. He knows even when Tony _half-heartedly/never really agreed/really didn't_ ACTUALLY agrees to this. He'll stop him for sure. And if Tony's upset because he even asks, Peters much more upset because he's stuck in the compound for three whole days because of a stupid flu.

Everyone keeps on treating him like a kid! He's turning fifteen for God's sake. He can even drive a year after that as well. And on top of that!

"I'm not a kid. I'm Spiderman." He's a freaking superhero!

Peter grabs his spiderman suit turning it inside out and began the process of extracting the tracking device in it. Tony installed a new one after the ferry incident and he was not happy about that too. Peter who's still upset just shrugs and throwing the small tracking device over his shoulder. He wears the suit and wear his hoodie and pants over it. The mask will have to stay in his backpack for awhile.

"Hey fri?"

_"Yes Peter?" _

"Am I allowed to see Aunt May?" He tries.

_"Yes of course but I don't see how that's possible when she's in Germany." _

"Oh no, you see when she heard the news that I got sick she flew in and she'll arrive later tonight. So.. can I go see her?" 

_"Yes Peter but you need permission from your Dad."_

"Dad.. huh.." Peter knew it. He called him that a couple of times especially when he was sick but.. its something he's still not used to. Growing up without parents practically does that to you. Plus.. Ben is different from Tony. He's much more lenient. Just like May is. They allow me to do what I want just with a curfew and such but never ever will they lock me in the house and ignore me like this. Not even when I'm grounded. 

Tony.. 

Tony is different. I like having him around but his overprotective nature is too much most of the times. He didn't even allow me to fight during the alien invasion in LA and I'm Spiderman!

Peter huffs out wearing his hood over his head of unruly curls and lie back down covering his whole body with his blanket. His face peeking from a small air pocket he made. 

"Fri.. if I get permission you'll let me go out?" Peter asks quietly the cogs in his head ticking.

_"Yes, Peter."_

"Okay.." 

* * *

  
"Hey, honey? Dinner is ready. You didn't even eat lunch. Tony is really getting worried." Pepper says as she enter Peter's room. 

"M not hungry." Peter says closing his eyes tight." 

"Hun you know you need to eat." Pepper came closer sitting by his bed to rub his arm that's covered in blankets.

"Are you cold?" Peter shakes his head.

"No, I want to sleep." 

"But you need to eat, sweetheart." Peter sighs but he just shakes his head again. 

"Don' wanna." He doesn't care how childish he sounds, he just didn't feel like eating when Tony's just gonna be mad again.

"Pep, I'll handle it." Peter stills hearing his Dad's voice. 

"Tony.. don't upset him more." Pepper warns and he hears Tony sigh and approaching his bed making him cling onto his blanket more. 

"I know.. I know. Give me a minute here." 

"Okay then.." Pepper left and Peter feels like he's been cornered. 

  
"Hey bud.." Tony sits at the edge of his bed and Peter froze. 

"Okay, I'm sorry about this morning. I was tired and there were a lot of problems with the company that I have to resolve right away. Plus.. you know you can't go out when you just got cleared yesterday." Tony rubs his back and Peter sighs. 

"Pete?" He pulls over the blanket and Peter allowed him. Even turning over on his back to look at his Dad. 

"Ready to eat?" Peter shakes his head and Tony sighs.

"Bud, you still mad at me?" Peter pulls the hood over his head before sitting up. The zipper all the way to his neck covering his spiderman suit.

"I'm not mad." 

"Upset then?" Peter shrugs and Tony leans in to kiss his hood covered head and wrapping an arm around him to rub his shoulder.

"You cold bud? You're all covered up." Peter just nods making Tony frown cupping his cheek.

"You don't feel warm. Is the fever coming back?" Tony leans in again and Peter had to pull away.

"I'm okay. No fever."

"Yup, sure. Friday?" Peter sighs rolling his eyes knowing Tony didn't even believe him when he said he's fine. 

_"Peter's temperature is stable. No symptoms of flu detected."_ Tony nods but his hand is still rubbing his sons arm and shoulder. Making sure his kid is not freezing. 

"Good but turn the heaters up." Tony lifts his son's chin smiling. 

"You're still upset? Can you eat for me even if you're upset?" 

"I'm not hungry, Tony.." 

"Bud you haven't eaten anything the whole day. That's not good for your spider enhanced metabolism. I know how you eat." Of course you know it..

"Not hungry." Peter pulls away from Tony's hold lying back down but Tony pulls his arm sitting him back up.

"Nope. Okay, change of tactics. A gentle request is not working. I'm dragging you out of bed if I have too." Peter groans out. 

"Fine! Okay! Okay I'll eat.. but.. I want to stay in bed." Peter pulls away from Tony's hold again and that didn't relax Tony one bit. Peter takes his blanket placing it around him and over his head instead. 

"Still cold?" Peter just wraps his blanket around him nodding. 

"Friday call Helen in here." 

"No! I'm okay! I just.. want to stay in bed. Can you just send some food for me in here?" 

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Tony cups his cheek again and Peter nods.

"Okay, I'll get you some food and you'll eat on my watch. Eating something will probably make you feel better." Tony leans in kissing his forehead before leaving him. Peter then sighs with relief. If he gets out of bed, Tony might notice him wearing his suit even with socks covering his feet. He can never be too careless. Especially when the Avengers are there. 

"Bud, I got you some soup and some steak, vegetables and fruits. I don't know what you feel like eating now but here ya go." Tony came in with a large bed tray filled with food placing it in front of Peter's cocoon form. 

"Aren't you burning in there?" Tony definitely change his mood now. Peter eyes his Dad and Tony just lifts an eyebrow at him but he's smiling nonetheless.

"Eat now." He says crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Um.. before I eat." Peter finally takes the blanket off his head and arms so he can grab the spoon and fork.

"Um.. Aunt May's coming home tomorrow. Can I.. go see her?" 

"Really? She didn't tell me she's coming home earlier than expected. Isn't she suppose to be home by sunday?" 

"No I already called her. She's already in her flight by now. She'll stop by here and we'll have breakfast or something." 

"Really? Okay I'll drive you to go see her tomorrow morning the--"

"No, its okay! I know you're busy. Its just breakfast. I'll go ask Uncle Clint or Steve to drive me instead or maybe Auntie Nat or Pepper." Tony loss his smile and he sighs.

"Okay, I'll call May then and tell her to go see--"

"I already did Tony and she's in flight. You can't reach her when she's in the air." Peter looks down. The lie slipping quickly and easier than he thought it will.

"Okay okay. I'll allow you to go out tomorrow morning but on one condition." Peter looks at Tony his heart pounding hard against his chest. Nervous of his lies being found out so soon. 

He got his permission that's all he needs. 

"Why am I _Tony_?" Peter frowns at the question. 

"What? Is this a trick question?" 

"No bud. I'm asking why am I _Tony_ when you call everyone else Uncle and Auntie?" Peter's cheeks flush at the realization of Tony's question. 

"What do you mean?" Peter looks away and Tony sighs. 

"Kid, do you want me to spell it out? God this is much more awkward than I thought." Tony scratches his own curls, brushing his face up and down.

"I.. well I never really had a "_Dad_" for so long.. so.. its harder for me, I guess.." Peter voice grew quiet but Tony heard him loud and clear.

"Oh.." Tony looks down now brushing his hair back. Gripping some for a second before scratching his head.

"That's.."

"Can you let me get use to having one first?" Peter asks and Tony had to smile kissing his head again.

"Of course, kid."

"Thanks.. uh.. Thanks, Dad." Peter quickly burried his face against his Dad's chest and Tony wraps his arms around him almost automatically. 

"Take all the time you need, kid. I'll always be here." Tony squeezes him in a bear hug before letting go. Content that Peter already called him _Dad_ again. 

"Now eat!" Peter finally smiles back at his Dad and finally eating his first meal of the day. 

* * *

  
The Night was quiet and with Peter's enhanced hearing, it tells him everyone's already asleep.

"Friday, I got permission. Can I go now?" 

_"It's dangerous to go out this late at night, Peter."_

"No, Fri. It's fine. Plus I'm.. uh.. I'm going to pick up May at the Airport. Yeah, that's it." Peter grins at the lie, taking his hoodie off and his pajama pants. Almost tripping off his socks as he takes it off. Grabbing his back pack. He packs some hidden snacks from his dresser and change of clothes in it. Swinging it on his back. 

_"Okay, I'll inform Mr. Stark--"_

"Fri no! Uh.. he's asleep. He just got to sleep. You have a strict protocol about letting him get enough sleep right?" Peter quickly says opening his balcony windows and jumping onto the ledge. Just standing there for a moment just to make sure Friday won't tell on him.

"You can.. uh you can tell Tony when he wakes up. How about that, Fri?" Peter smiles knowing Tony will not wake up soon if he starts to catch up on his sleep. 

_"Very well then.."_

"Thanks Fri!" With that Peter wear his mask and jumps off swinging as fast as he could.

"Hi Karen!"

_"Hello Peter." _

"Karen block all calls unless its emergency. Make sure no ones tracking me, okay?" 

_"Sure Peter."_ Peter grins and started wooping with joy of the short freedom he gain. 

He got out. He really did it. 

He didn't thought this through but he'll deal with that later. First..

He needs to get to Queens. 

Well maybe try to make some crime fighting on the way. 


	8. You're my Hero

**You're My Hero**

* * *

Spiderman swings and flips through buildings once he got to Queens. With his mask lift up to his nose as he chews on a corndog some nice old man gave him after helping him with his car that has a flat tire. 

_"Peter, Mr. Stark is calling and Friday is connecting my system to the tower's mainframe." _

"Oh shit shit shit!" Peter lands smoothly on one apartment rooftop, swallowing the last of his corndog. He pulls his mask close and he curse again as he sees the sun peeking through behind the taller buildings.

"Oh holy shit.. K-Karen don't answer!" 

_"Pe-Pet- security breach-- Peter Benjamin Parker where the fuck are you?!"_ Peter flinch at Tony's voice echoing loudly inside his suit. Karen just got shutdown and he is in shit load of trouble.

"Uh.. um.. Hi T-Tony.. Good Morning?"

_"Don't test my patience kid. You just took out the tracking device I reinstalled in your suit for fucking safety purposes, sneak out in the middle of the night when I specifically told you that you can't even go out in the first place. Lying to me about May coming back just so you can trick FRIDAY into letting you out with a permission that came out from a lie and now I can't even track your fucking whereabouts! You're in deep shit kid. Really deep **shit**!"_ He hears the Tony's suit blasting off and he flinches again.

Oh boy.. 

He had never heard Tony sound so mad before except the time that he found out that he was almost crush by a building which is understandable not that this isn't understandable. Peter knows hes in huge loads of trouble but he just wants to prove Tony something.

  
"I'm okay! I'm really fine--" Peter says and then his hand feels for his arm that got hit when he was saving someone from mugging. One guy just happened to find it funny to hit him with a car but then he pick up the car right after and threw it by the river, without the driver of course. 

_"Friday track Karen's line now."_ He hears Tony commands. Peter panics and he tries to think. What can he do to escape this? He cant face Tony's wrath or he is done for.

"C'mon Pete think.. think.." He mutters and tries to look around for anything but he doesn't even know what he's looking for. 

_"So now you're thinking?!"_

"I'm sorry okay! I just want to go out on Patrol. I told you I'm okay and I can go out but even when I ask permission you won't let me and--" Tony cuts him off with another yell that made him flinch again.

_"The hell I will! Why will I let my son who couldn't _ _even fucking breathe on his own to go out in spandex saving other people having no self-preservation whatsoever if I may add just risk his life for other people?!"_

"You do it too!"

_"That is different, Pete! Can you not understand me? You are a kid! Without adult supervision you'll get yourself into worst kind of situations like having a building over your head for a big damn example huh?"_

"I am not a kid Tony! I'm Spiderman! Why do you keep on treating me like a child?!"

_"Because you **ARE** a child! Ah shit! I cant do this now, Natasha you on him?"_

"What?"

"Hey little spider." Natasha came out from behind him and he jumps, startled that she came out from nowhere. 

"Kiddo better give up. Your Dad's head is about to explode." Clint came from the other side hiding in the shadows and his initial reaction is to run.

He shoots a web and was about to jump when a red and blue thing just flew and cut his webbing making him stumble down even before jumping off the rooftop. 

"Not so fast, son. Better think this through first." Peter sits up, looking up at none other than Captain America. 

"You better come up with a good excuse for me not to ground you until youre fifty, kid." And that's when he sighs defeated. Sitting on an indian seat, he looks up at his Dad who just landed in front of him. Pulling off his mask he looks down at it and then back at his Dad. No other than Ironman himself. 

"Nothing? Okay. Good choice." Tony grabs his arm and he yelps in pain as he was pulled back to his feet. Tony quickly let go and Steve was already catching Peter.

  
"Fuck Stark! Did you break his arm?" Clint quickly calls out on him and check on Peter's arm which Peter quickly pulls away.

"Peter.. What the hell happen to that arm?!" Tony is seething in anger and Peter could only look down. Cradling his arm by his chest. 

"I.. "

"No more fucking lies, kid. Tell me the fuck happen to that arm?" Tony never thought he can be this mad at his own son but he never really did have a son before all this and his emotions are all over the place for starters.

"Calm down Tony. He's shaking!" Natasha glares at him pulling Peter in her arms with Peter quickly clinging onto her. 

"No! No one is calm. _I_ am not fucking calm!" 

"Tony." Steve quickly steps in, grabbing him by his shoulder.

"Take a breather first." Steve tries but Tony is still red.

"No Cap." He shrugs off Steve's hold. Taking a step closer to Natasha and Peter. 

"Well? Speak up, _Spiderman_." The anger visible on his face and voice while Peter is looking at it. Tony is trying to calm himself as much as he can but Peter's words prove to him that calming down is very much impossible.

"Um uh.. a c-car.."

"_Fuck_.. no. No way.. Don't fucking tell me you just.. you got hit by a fucking car?!" Peter flinch and clings to Natasha who's now glaring at Tony. 

"Tony! Enough. You're scaring him." 

"Oh he better be scared alright! I'll--" He pause just as a loud sniffle came muffled from Natasha's shirt. 

"M'sorry.. sorry.. s' hic s'rry.. " Peter shakes and he finally lets the dam go, sobbing loudly against Natasha's shoulder. Hiccuping and even coughing out.

  
"Shh.." Natasha glares at Tony again throwing her keys at Clint. Who nods at her and practically parkour out of the rooftop down to their car.

"We'll take him back. We'll use my car Tony. He can't fly with you that way with a broken arm and practically shaking in fear." 

  
"Flying will be faster." He argues reaching out to Peter's good arm but Peter flinches away and Tony froze.

  
"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Sorrysorrysorry!" Peter coughs out his breathing coming in tight wheezing and everybody panics. 

"His inhaler." Steve quickly asks shaking Tony out of his trance. Tony's suit opens and he steps out. 

"F..Friday open emergency Spidey Inhaler compartment." Thank God he installed this last week. Friday opens the small medicine compartment inside his suit with inhalers and portable nebulizer for Peter. He grabs the red and blue colored inhaler, quickly going back to Peter who's still sobbing in Natasha's arms. 

"Give it to me, Tony!" Natasha quickly grabs the inhaler even before Tony reaches out to Peter. 

"You'll make it worst." She says warning him and she tries to lift Peter's face off her shoulder but it was proving to be a hard task as well.

  
"C'mon sweetie.. it's okay. It's okay.. you need your inhaler." Peter coughs again finally lifting his face. 

"I.. I want May.." He wheezes out and Natasha cups his cheek, wiping traces of tears. 

"I know hun but I'm here. You need to take your medicine." Peter sniffles, his sobs finally dying down but his breathing is still shallow. Peter lifts his good arm, taking the medicine from Natasha and taking two puffs before giving it back to Natasha. 

"We're going in the car. We need to get that arm check okay?" Natasha says rubbing Peter's back before guiding him to walk. 

She looks back to glare at Tony and then looking back at Steve like sending him a telepathic signal to talk to Tony before following them. 

  
The moment Peter was out of sight Tony practically fell on his knees. All the adrenaline and anger leaving his system with the realization that dawn to him. 

"He.. did he.. think that.. that I'll _hit_ him?" Tony looks down at his trembling hands that's now clenching to a fist.

"Like Howard? Just like my fucked up old man? I'm.. turning into him am I?" Tony shakes and Steve knelt in front of him gripping one of his shoulder.

"Hey.. that's not it.. You know that Tony. He's just afraid. You were so angry and that's his initial reaction to that emotion. Every kid's reaction Tony. He's a kid. He's gonna be afraid of his Dad's yelling."

  
"I'm fucked up.. I fucked up so fucking bad.." Tony brushes his face with trembling hands and Steve sighs. 

  
"Tony enough. Its not that.. His reaction.. it is familiar though. I think you know it too." Steve thinks making Tony frown and then his eyes widen. Looking up at Steve who's still thinking.

"No way.. May will _never_ lay a hand on him."

"He had an Uncle right?" 

"Peter talks about only good things when it comes to his Uncle Ben. Who would.. "

  
"Tony.. you told us that he was orphaned at an early age. Did he went to the system?"

"No! No way.. that's.. 

_Shit_.. that's.. that's possible.."

  
"Friday.. look up to Peter's files before May and Ben Parker took custody." His suit lights up virtual monitors coming out of his suit's eyes. 

Records and file reports flooding through the screen.

  
_"Peter Benjamin Parker was fostered when he was five for 10 days before May and Ben Parker were informed about his parents death."_

Tony pales. He knows the system. He knows what happens inside. His son was only five.

His pictures as a young boy from the foster homes came up and he shakes again. Steve rubbing his back when tears finally escape his red rimmed eyes. 

  
"_**No**_.. You got to be shittin' me. Friday! Friday find all the files from Peter's foster home. Everything. Call May. Try contacting May for me now!" 

  
_"Yes boss, calling May Parker."_

  
"Tony calm down. Tony.. you have to breathe first." Steve tries but it looks like Tony can't hear him anymore. 

  
_"Hey Tony? What's up?"_ May's voice felt like its stabbing him and he takes a breath in finally absorbing what Steve was telling him to do for awhile now.

"May.. About Peter.."

_"What about Peter? Oh my God Tony is he okay?!" _

  
"Yes May.. I want to ask something about him."

_"What.. What about him?"_

"Before.. before you got him. Did he went to a foster care?" 

  
_"Oh.. H-How did you know this?" _

"He went patrol without my permission and I got mad. I scolded him and he.. well.. he.." 

_"He freaked out didn't he?" _

  
"So.. you know?" 

_"Yes.. the reason why I'm very lenient to him and Ben was too. He.. well.. when we got him. Ben practically sue his foster home and his foster parents."_

"Fuck.. fuck.."

_"Tony.. when we found him he.. he was full of bruises.. all over his body. He had a black eye, severe signs of neglect and he can't even speak for awhile. Its.. horrible.."_ May couldn't even speak about it. Her voice was shaky and quiet but Tony understood every word. 

"No.." 

"Tony.. breathe!" Steve shakes him.

_"Calm down Tony. I know.. I'm sorry I didn't speak about this sooner. It was.. something me and Peter wanted to forget."_

  
"The.. the fucking people who did this to him.. where are they?" Tony stood up and Steve held his arms. 

"No Tony.." Steve is angry as well but he can't let Tony just do something he'll regret.

_"Tony.. they're still locked in jail. Ben didn't calm down until those bastards are rotting there." _

"Friday look up Peter's foster home."

_"Tony don't do anything stupid!"_ May's voice grew louder. 

"I need to see for myself that they're still in hell, May. If not.. I'll bring them there myself." Tony abruptly ends the call and getting back in his suit. 

  
"Tony!"

"You can't stop me Cap."

"No.. I'm not stopping you. I'm coming with you." 

* * *

  
  
"Hey.. you awake sweetheart?" Peter blinks feeling his right arm stuck and then he remembers what happened. He looks down and his arm was in a cast. And he's in someone's arms. 

"May?" He looks up and Pepper smiles at him. 

"No hun. Look." He looks at the person holding him and Natasha smiles down at him. Sitting inclined with pillows behind her back. He smiles back nuzzling over to her side. Pepper leans in brushing his curls away as Peter looks down at his pajamas. His suit is gone.

"We're back?" Peter looks around and sighing as he was relieved that he was in his room instead of the medbay.

"The Doctors allowed us to just let you sleep in your room." Pepper says sitting by the edge of the bed to feel Peter's forehead. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Okay.. I guess.." 

"Are you sure?" Natasha asks this time and Peter smiles a bit reassuring them.

"Yeah.. um.. Where's.." He looks around, his hand unconciously gripping onto Natasha's shirt.

"If you're asking about your Dad.. well he's still not here." 

"Oh.."

Natasha then looks at Pepper. Shaking her head.

"He'll.. he'll be here. Don't worry."

"Is he.. still mad at me?" Peter leans his head over Natasha's stomach. Her fingers carding in his curls. Brushing it away from his face so they can look at him. 

"Sweetheart.. you know why he got mad right?" Pepper says and Peter nods. 

"Because.. I snuck out."

"When he woke up and Friday alerted him you went out and then he can't track your whereabouts he.. well let say he almost went into a full blown panic attack. He got mad because he was worried hun. You got hurt, see? I know where Tony's coming from. I have it first hand when Tony goes out as Ironman to save the world. Flying with missiles into wormholes or fighting aliens and what not. I get mad at him all the time. I even left him and almost didn't get engage with him because of that.

I don't want to see him hurt but that's him. He's Ironman and you're Spiderman right?" Pepper smiles tapping Peter's nose. Making him smile a bit. 

"Just think of this hun. He loves you too much. He got mad because he's worried sick. He'll never want to think of anything about you getting hurt..

He'll never.. ever.. hurt you." Pepper met his avoiding eyes and Peter nods. 

"I.. I know that. Tony.. Tony will never do that. I just.. I don't know.. I was.." Pepper cups his cheek.

"You don't need to explain. We understand honey. We do." Peter nods. Pepper then shares another look with Natasha. 

"Hungry?" Natasha asks and Peter thinks about it frist before nodding against her stomach. 

"I'll prepare something--" 

"No.. don't leave Auntie Nat." Peter sits up a bit, dropping into her arms. Hiding against her shoulder. 

"I'll do it, Nat. Stay here with him."

"You sure?" Natasha asks and Pepper nods smiling before leaving them. 

"You know Pepper will be your stepmom once she marries your Dad right?" Natasha says and Peter takes a more comfortable position with Natasha placing a pillow up behind him.

"Parents.. are really not my thing." Peter pouts and Natasha chuckles letting him lean over her shoulder. 

"Hey.. it'll take a little getting use too okay? They're not gonna be lenient like your Aunt May. Also.. if you think I'm gonna go easy on you well don't count on it." Peter scrunch his nose when Natasha pinch his cheek and nose.

"I know.. but.." 

"Tony will always be Tony. You knew him before he turns out to be your Dad, right?" Peter smiles at the memory.

"He is overprotective then too. Though.. its _much_ worst now."

"That's because you're sick. Double up his IronDad mode. Anyone will be scared but always remember..   
He loves you and it shows with every fiber of his being. From the way he talks about you.. the way he looks at you. The way he gets panic attacks with you just stubbing a toe or something." Peter chuckles and Natasha smiles.

"He loves you like how you love him. So.. understand where he's coming from okay?" Peter nods laughing out when Natasha pokes his side. 

"I love you too, Auntie Nat." Natasha stills, staring at the boy in her arms, big brown eyes bright and smiling wide. 

No one ever did tell her that before. Not one person can say that. Not to an assassin like Black Widow.. she knows who cares for her but no one can be as carefree enough to voice it out. She can't believe that she'll hear it from Stark's kid for all people. And she can't believe she can say it back with such ease. Without thinking about it.

"I love _you,_ little spider." She says eyes getting misty as she kiss his forehead. She loves the kid. This kid is their kid. Avenger's Spiderkid.

"I know." He giggles and Natasha kisses his cheek this time. 

* * *

  
  


"Where's Peter?" Tony asks as Pepper meets him with a hug. 

"He's with Nat. How'd it go? Did you find them?" 

"They're not in jail Pep. Those fuckers got out!" 

"They pulled some strings, paid cash. God knows where they got it. They got out two years ago and left to Texas. We got them. Alerted some authorities and well.. Tony made sure they'll be stuck in there for good." 

"Oh they'll be in there rotting until their last breath. I'll be giving them the hell they deserve after what they did to my kid. No way they're escaping again. I'll fucking make sure they live in hell." He takes a shuddering breath in.

"Pep.. he's.. he's five.. he's five years old..

They.. they did that to him. They did that to my son.. my kid.." 

"Shhh.. Tony, calm down, honey.. its alright, its over.. it's done hun. We got him. We have him and we'll make sure he's safe." Tony clings to Pepper and he broke down. Seeing the pictures. He saw it all. 

A little Peter with a mop full of curls. A large black eye and bruised face. Broken tooth. Arm on a sling and legs so bruised he had to be in a wheelchair for weeks. It was a miracle he can even walk again.

They had pictures of every bruised they could find. A picture of a such a small boy with big brown eyes. May was in the picture. So was Ben. Peter's small hands clings to May's shirt on the picture. They're in the hospital and Peter never let May go. They talked with the Doctors and nurses that cared for Peter. They heard the stories. How Peter cries everytime he hears a loud sound. Or when people just talk loud. He's afraid of people who're not his Aunt May or Uncle Ben. 

It took awhile before he warms up to people. He still clings to May more than Ben. The therapies he had. They saw all the records. His Foster Mom neglected him while his Foster Dad beat him to a pulp. 

He's afraid of Ben for awhile before he got to be close to him. 

"He had it much.. much.. fucking worst than I did Pep. He was suffering and I wasn't there. I didn't know.. I couldn't even save my own son.." Pepper eyes Steve and he nods. Taking a step back and leaving the two of them. 

"Let it out.." Pepper rubs his back and he sobs. 

"I fucked up.. I can't do this Pep.. I can't.."

"No you didn't, hun. You know you can't do any more than this. He's okay. You're both okay.." 

"No.. No.. I failed him. I failed him.. I wasn't there.. I failed him.." 

"You didn't, Dad."

Tony froze looking up at Peter who's by the door. His arm on a sling. Natasha's close by nodding at Peter to approach them as she steps out giving them some privacy. 

"Kid.. you.."

"I.. heard you. Um.. perks of spider hearing I guess." Peter looks down on his bare feet. 

"You _didn't_ fail me.. If you're talking about my horrible past in the foster home. May and Ben.. took good care of me. Um.. I know if you knew me then, you'll do anything to get to me. Like what you did today. I know you'll save me no matter what.

You'll always be my hero, Dad.. always.."

Peter let out an 'ump' when Tony runs towards him pulling him in his arms.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry bud. I couldn't save you. I'm sorry.." 

"It's not your fault, Dad." Peter smiles looking up at his Dad to wipe his cheeks. 

"I love you so much, bud.. so much." Tony kisses his forehead and Peter hugs him with as much as his one arm can.

"I love you too, Dad." Peter looks over Tony's shoulder to call out Pepper to join in the hug.

"My Stark men." Pepper says wiping her eyes before hugging both of them. 

"You're still grounded though.." Tony says minutes later, wiping his face but he's smiling down at his son.

"I know.. I know." Tony kisses his temple and cheek before pulling him to his side. Hugging him and Pepper.

"Until you're fifty.." Peter pouts but he sighs, leaning against his Dad.

Tony didn't want to think about it.

The images will forever be in his head but.. 

Looking down at his Peter in his arms. He promise himself that he'll always save his son. 

I'll be forever your hero, kid.


	9. I am IronDad

**I am IronDad**

* * *

"What did you find out?" Clint asks leaning over the wall when Tony sat down head already in his hands. 

Movie Night is over and they all left Peter snuggle up with sheets on the sofa to talk about the elephant in the room. 

All of them are aware. They know but with only few words from Pepper.

  
Now all of them including Pepper is in Tony's sound proof meeting room. Just in case Peter wakes up. 

"That the Foster System is shit." 

"Tony." Steve sighs as everyone's eyes turns to the virtual monitor when it pops out at the Center of the table. 

"Friday, show all the files." Pictures flood the virtual screen and everyone gasp not even uttering one word.

One picture large and clear enough showed up at the center. A big fluff of brown curls that can't even hide how bruised the little boy's face was. Busted lip, swelling cheekbone. Black eyes and a broken button nose. 

"T.. That's..Peter?" Bruce was the first one to speak up and Tony stood up pulling Pepper in his arms. She wipes her eyes but she can't help it. She can't even look at pictures again. 

"Friday." Friday understood what Tony wants, she clears the screen and one video pops out. 

_"Hey, you're okay, hun. We'll always protect you. C'mon sweetheart.."_ It was May. She was a lot younger and Ben is probably the one behind the camera.

  
This was when Peter got out of the hospital. Still in wheelchair but he didn't like that. He's crying and May's trying to hush this small child's cries. Little Peter reach out his good arm and May smiles at him and then at Ben behind the camera before scooping him up and carrying him instead. 

_"We'll go home now. Look at camera, hun. Uncle Ben's making a weird face look."_ May's voice was soft. She didn't want to startle Peter who's still sensitive to sound.

Peter turns his head. The swelling and the bruising on his face finally subside to a fading purple and blue.

_"We love you hun."_ She kisses his cheek and Peter leans his head over her shoulder his good hand pointing at Ben.

_"I think he wants his ironman toy."_ Ben says and Tony finally looks up. He hadn't watch the whole video because he couldn't. He's not even watching before, just trying to wipe Pepper's tears. 

_"Here you go bud. Whooosh!"_ Peter flinch his hand automatically shielding his face and Ben stills.

While everyone in the room holds their breath. Hands clench tight into shaking fists.

May nods and Ben approach them again. 

_"Ironman is saving you, Petey. Whoosh!"_ Peter didn't flinch this time. His big brown eyes watch the toy flying and his hand reach out.

_"Here he is."_ Peter's reaction when he got the toy made everyone in the room including May and Ben in the video tear up. With or without tears to shed, everyone did feel the relief seeing little Peter smile wide as he takes the action figure and then placing it against his chest, finally hugging it. 

"Well.. that's.." Rhodey can't even finish his sentence as if something is clogging his throat. He just ends up smiling at Tony and wiping his eyes.

"Friday kill the monitors." Tony who's legs gave up, sat back down on his chair. Face dropping in his hand.

"Tony..." Pepper hugs him, Tony's face burrying against her stomach and shaking hands gripping her shirt.

"You were always there for him. You better give yourself some credit now, Stark." Clint says.

"That's.. really _fucked_ up huh.." Bruce said brushing his now pale face. He can't even think of it. Hurting such a small child? How can a human do that?

Few moments of trying to get themselves together they all jump, startled when Natasha suddenly stood up and her chair fell on the floor loud enough to startle Tony and ghe others.

"Nat.." She grabs her jacket and head towards the door when Steve stops her.

"_No_ Nat. Calm down." He says pushing by her shoulder.

"I am calm, Steve." She says poker face but both her hands are clench tight.

"Tasha, Steve and Tony already took care of them. They're already rotting behind bars." Clint says knowing where Natasha wants to go to.

"Let her." Tony says standing up and still hugging Pepper. 

"I got my revenge. Its her choice. I doubt anyone can talk her out of it. Even you Clint." Natasha turns to look at Tony and she wears her black leather jacket, smirking at him. 

"Fine. I'll come with you then." Clint says popping his knockles. 

"Like you can stay still Barton." Rhodey scoffs. 

"I doubt that as well." He says and gave Natasha a look. 

"Fine.. knock yourselves out. Just don't get into trouble. When I mean trouble.. something illegal.. trouble." Steve stay clear of their path and they both roll their eyes.

"Nobody can get away from doing to my nephew." Natasha then zips her jacket and walks out with Clint right behind her. 

* * *

  
"School Starts on Monday and I don't want to go.." Peter pouts as he falls back on his unmade bed. Tony who's picking up his scattered clothes, lifts an eyebrow at him. 

"Sure sure but clean up your room first. We're driving back in the next hour and your room is still a mess." Tony throws a sweatshirt at his face and Peter sits up still pouting. 

"Leave it, Tony.. I'll clean it up when we come back." Peter says throwing the sweatshirt back on the floor which Tony picks up again.

"Pete, we're not going back here at the compound that soon. You know we'll go back at the Tower right?" Tony sits next to him dropping the shirt over Peter's head.

"But I like it here." Peter fidgets with his sleeves and Tony sighs. 

"You know we can also have fun in the tower. Have movie nights with everyone and you can still train with Steve and Clint. We also have a garden there. You can still do that gardening stuff with Nat." 

"But Dad.. I want to stay here with you." Tony stills, smiling fondly at his son pulling him to his side to kiss his head.

"Bud, I'll always be with you. We can still go back on your next school break." Tony kisses his head again and Peter nods.

"Okay? Can you help me clean up your room now?" Peter sighs but he nods again.

* * *

  
"Hey Dude! Long time no see!" 

"Ned!" Ned came and they did their handshake hugging each other.

"Peter! You're back! I thought you'll never leave the Avengers Compound man." Peter hushes Ned and he quickly lower down his voice.

"Keep it down Ned. I told you its a secret." 

"Sorry but its just so cool!"

"Wait 'till I tell you about training with them." 

"Oh God! Tell me now!" 

Peter laughs at his bestfriends squealing as they walk towards their first class.

Peter didn't want to go back but it is a good thing he finally saw his best friend again. They talked about the Avengers the whole week until its finally Thursday and Tony will finally pick him up from school and they'll go home to the Tower instead.

Sure he misses May and they did have their own movie nights. Eating out in their favorite thai restaurant and all _but_.. he misses Tony and his other Aunts and Uncles. 

"Aunt May, sorry." 

"For what hun?" They were having breakfast and Peter feels guilty on being too excited to be with Tony and the others.

"I.. I was too excited to be with Tony and didn't consider how you'll feel." May smiles ruffling her Nephew's curls before leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

"It's actually suppose to be the other way around, sweetheart. I'm keeping you all to myself for the whole week. Tony deserves to be with his son also. You can be as excited as you are. I'm just glad to be with you and you having a family that's getting bigger and bigger." Peter smiles leaning in to hug his Aunt.

"I love you, sweetie."

"Love you, Aunt May." 

"Now finish your breakfast or you'll be late to school." 

Peter is excited to see his Dad again. After being together for so long being away for just 3 days felt like forever. He's been face timing Tony everynight before sleeping and they've been texting each other everyday. Steve, Clint, Rhodey, Natasha and Pepper even texts him too. Tony probably gave out his number to them. 

"Hey dude!" 

"Whoa Ned. No need to scream." Peter flinch and Ned frowns at him, confused.

"I was not. You okay?" Peter flinches again covering his ears. 

"Oh no.. is that the sensory overload thing you told me happens every once in awhile?" Peter pales. _No.. _he can't have this now. 

"No.. I don't.. think so. I was fine this morning. Maybe its just a little sensitive today?" Peter says and Ned narrows his eyes at him, not trusting his words. 

"Are you sure man? Maybe you should call May." Ned whispers just to make sure and he heard that loud and clear. 

"Yes. I'm sure." 

No he's not sure..

By the time they are on their third period his eyes can't even open fully. The lights were too bright. The sounds were too much. The sounds from outside even hits his eardrums hard. The smell of the whiteboard marker, the perfumes his classmates uses. Even the smell of the pages of his book. He can't take it. He felt like he's gonna throw up.

"Dude, you okay?" Ned whispers and Peter covers his ears shaking his head. Even the feel of his shirt against his skin. It feels like sandpaper touching him. 

"Uh.. Mr. Harrington! I think Peter is sick!" Ned calls out and the muttering around sounded like people yelling at him all at the same time. He whimpers and laying his forehead down on the table. His hands pressing firmly over his ears. Mr. Harrington touches him and he jerks away whimpering. 

"Um.. take him to the clinic Ned."

"Okay, Pete. C'mon? Can you stand?" Ned says as softly as he could. Peter nods and was able to get out of the room but they didn't made it to the clinic. Instead Ned pulled him to the bathroom when Peter begins to gag. Peter throws up in one cubicle. Managing not to make a mess. 

"I'll go get your phone and I'll call May." He says and Peter shakes his head.

"No.. D..Dad.. want.. to go.." He says slumping over to the bowl just in case he throws up again. 

"Okay.." Ned quickly runs out to get his things in class and quickly grab his phone. Scroll through his contacts and read "IronDad". It rings twice before the Tony Stark picks up.

_"Hey Pete, aren't you supposed to be in class?"_ Tony's almost scolding voice greeted Ned and he clears his throat.

"Um Mr. Stark. This is Ned."

_"Ned? Why do you have Peter's phone? Where is he?"_ His tone change immediately. 

"Uh, I think he got sensory overload and he says he's okay awhile ago but now he's throwing up in the bathroom. He can't even open his eyes. I think you should pick him up now." 

_"O-okay. Friday! Call Happy to get the car--"_ the call got cut off when Ned hears the sound of Ironman's suit blasting off.

Just two minutes later, Tony Stark with his suit retracting back into his arc reactor came in just a Tshirt and sweatpants. He's even wearing indoor slippers.

"Where is he?" Tony quickly came running into the bathroom where Peter is almost unconscious on the bathroom floor. 

"Pete, your Dad's here." Ned says and Tony quickly kneels down in front of Peter's pale face. 

"D-Dad?" Peter whispers afraid to even hear his voice sounding so loud.

"I'm here bud." Tony grabs some small earbuds from his pockets, taking Peter's hands off his ear place them in. Peter visibly relaxes but his eyes are still squeeze shut.

Tony then place some glasses on him.

"Open your eyes. Slowly.." He says softly and Peter slowly opens his eyes, relieve at how the lights didn't blind him. 

"Better?" His Dad says and he nods. Tears still streaming down his cheeks. He didn't even notice that he's crying.

"I got Happy to pick us up. I can't take you flying. I'll make it worst. Can you handle me helping you up?" Tony held his shoulder and he flinch, trembling and crouching down.

"It hurts." He mutters and Tony curses under his breath.

"Endure it for a bit. Please.. I need to take you home or we can't do anything about it." Peter nods and he tries to stand up on his own but he's staggering.

Tony helps him. His arm being wrap around Tony's neck and shoulders.

"You, Ned right? Can you get his things?" 

"Y-Yes, Mr. Stark."

"C'mon bud we're almost there." Happy was already waiting by the parking lot. His worried stands didn't ease when he sees the kid pale as paper and wincing at his father's hold.

"Thank you kid. We'll handle it here." Happy told Ned, taking Peter's backpack.

"Okay.. "

"Happy pull up the divider and turn off the lights. Turn on soundproofing and drive safe but fast." Tony says settling Peter in the backseat. Peter winces at the seatbelt and Tony curses again. 

"Shh.. I'll just hold you. Is that fine?" Peter nods and he leans over his Dad's chest. Inhaling his scent calm him down a bit. Tony's hand carding in his curls making him let out a shaky breath.

"I got you.. I got you Pete." Tony place a protective arm around his son and thankfully he didn't flinch this time. 

* * *

  
Peter woke up and everything was quiet with only a heartbeat to hear. No.. two heartbeats. His own and the person holding onto him. 

"Dad?" He says voice coming out raspy from his dry throat.

"Pete?" Tony moves.

"How'r you?" Tony whispers and Peter nuzzles against his chest wrapping his arms around his Dad. His sense of smell focusing on his Dad's rather expensive perfume. Its not strong enough to make him throw up. He finds the familiarity calming.

"Thirsty.." 

"I'll go get you some water." Tony slowly pulls himself away but Peter's grip on his shirt stops him.

"No.. don't go.." Peter sniffles and Tony stills feeling for his son's cheeks. Its dark and he can't see anything but his son's cheeks are definitely damp.

"Friday get Pepper or someone to bring Peter some food and water." 

"Will do boss." Friday whispers and Peter felt Tony wipe his cheeks. 

"Does it still hurt?" Tony whispers and Peter nods. Sniffling as his Dad massage his scalp making him sigh. His ears feels numb and his eyes burn. His skin is too warm and his nose itch. All his senses only calms down if its Tony. He sniffs and ends up sneezing and Tony rubs his back. 

"S'rry.." He mutters. 

"Shh.. hey-hey.. none of that." 

A knock on the door made Peter flinch with his hands automatically covering his ears. 

"Close your eyes bud." Peter did and Tony sits up with him. 

"Fri, lights at 5%" The lights were dim but enough for Tony to see streaks of tears on his son's flush cheeks. Tony quickly grabs the sound cancelling earbuds he made just for Peter. Taking his hands off his ears, he gently place the earbuds back in his ears before hopping out of the bed.

He opens the door. Thankful that Friday dims the light in the corridor as well. He smiles at Pepper who's holding a tray of food and water for Peter.

"Hey.." Tony quickly gestures for her to keep it quiet and she nods. Peeking at Peter who's once again lying down on the bed. Covering his face with a pillow.

"Thanks hun." Tony whispers, kissing her cheek before taking the tray.

"Should we call someone or just put him in the medbay?" Pepper whispers and Tony sighs.

"He just needs time. It'll go back to normal after awhile." Tony says. 

"Well I'm getting worried about Friday's updates. _U__s_ actually." Pepper points her glance at Natasha and the others who're peeking by the corridor.

"Wow everyone's present." Tony smirks at them but his smirk fade when he hears a sneeze.

"I should go back. The smell from outside is irritating him." Tony says and Pepper quickly nods. Taking a last peek at Peter before closing the door. 

"Fri turn the air purifiers in max." He says and Peter wipes his nose.

"C'mon Pete, sit up for me. You should eat something first before going back to sleep." Peter opens his eyes halfway and closes it again.

"Its okay. Just let them adjust." Tony says placing the tray on the bed.

"It hurts.." Peter rubs his eyes and Tony quickly stops him.

"Oh Pete.." Peter blinks and slowly opens his eyes again. Adjusting it to the dim litted room. 

"C'mon.." Tony wipes his cheeks again when tears fall down.

"Hurts.." Peter sniffs and Tony kisses his head.

"I wish I can take all the pain away bud. C'mon.. don't force it. Take your time and slowly open your eyes and let them adjust."

Peter did as Tony instructed slowly blinking his eyes open. 

"Better?" Peter's eyes finally adjusted to the lights. Peter nods sniffling. His eyes stops watering and his sniffs again. He then blows his nose when Tony handed him some tissue. 

"Ready to eat now?" Peter grabs the water first. Drinking the whole glass. 

"Slowly.. we don't want to upset your stomach." Peter nods and he finally eats and that's the only time he notice that he's starving. 

"Does it taste okay? Your taste buds is not all over the place too?" Peter shakes his head.

He finishes the food and water. His nose doesn't run anymore and his ears feels okay enough to take the sound cancelling earbuds off. Tony takes them, placing them back on the bedside table before ruffling Peter's hair.

"You good?" His son nods before lying back down.

"You just ate. Better sit up up for a few minutes bud." Tony helps him lean over some pillows that's prop behind his back. Tony sitting next to him so his son can lean over his chest.

"Dad..?" 

"Arc reactor too loud?" Peter shakes his head.

"No.. I can hear your heartbeat though.." Peter hums his hand gripping on Tony's cotton shirt.

"Really?" Peter nods.

"It's calming.." He mutters before yawning.

"I'm glad I can somehow give you comfort." He kisses his son's forehead before his hand finds his curls again.

"Are you comfortable sleeping like that, underroos?" Peter smiles, his cheek pressed against Tony's chest. 

"I guess you are huh. Want to turn off the lights now?" 

"Yes please..." 

"Friday lights." The moment the room went pitch dark again, Tony felt his son relax more. 

"Better?" Tony once again starts gently massaging his scalp. Making Peter lean closer to him.

"..thanks.. Dad.. g'night.." technically it's still early but he will not correct his son. If he needs to think it's night so he can sleep well so be it. He can't even sleep well because his senses are everywhere. Tony even doubt if Peter remembers going back in his room in the tower. Thankfully Tony thought ahead and put modifications in his room. Soundproofing and everything. Though knocking on the door can still be heard.. he needs to think about that. Emergency alarms can also be heard. Tony's mind is still working 90mph while his son is finally asleep.

It took 3 hours for Peter to wake up and Tony fell asleep for 2 of it. He woke up when Peter is shaking him. All bed head of curls sticking out.

  
The lights were even on by at least 15% now.

"Kid, you're up? The lights are on. Are you okay?" Tony fire up some questions with still a soft tone and Peter just yawns at him. 

"Still tired from the overload?" His son respond to that one. Nodding at him. 

"How's the hearing?" Peter shrugs.

"I guess it's okay? There's still numbing but I think it's back to a safe level." Tony will not risk it though. He grabs the earbuds from the bedside and handed them to Peter who examines the small mechanical device with Spiderman's logo on it, making him smile a bit.

  
"Just in case. I'll talk in a normal tone. Ready?" Tony says and Peter nods.

"Okay.. is.. is this okay?" Tony asks and it takes a lot for Peter not to flinch.

"Still feels like I'm shouting at you?" Peter shakes his head.

"No.. its just.. adjusting.." Peter smiles to reassure him and Tony sighs relieve, kissing his son's forehead.

"C'mon, let's try outside this time but keep those earbuds and wear this." Tony grabs the glasses on the bedside and place it on Peter. It looks like normal sunglasses but it adjust to Peter's eye sensitivity. 

"But I think my eyes are okay?" 

"We don't want you to push it bud." Tony hops out of bed and Peter did too. That's when he notice the pajama his wearing that he can't remember changing into. It's a red and blue pajama with small red cartoon spiders printed on them. Peter snickers and he checked in his mind that this is now his favorite pj's.

Tony slowly opens the door still weary of his son's sensitivity. Peter wears his indoor slippers and head out before Tony, whose eyes are bulging out as he follow his son.

"Pete careful!" He whisper/yell and Peter just yawns scratching his bedhead.

"I'm okay--whoa!" Peter walks in the living room not really steady on his feet and trips onto the rug. Tony is already running but Steve beats him to it. Catching Peter's fall.

"Hi Uncle Steve. Oopps!" His glasses then fell and he quickly shut his eyes with Steve helping him stand up.

"I told you to be careful." Tony's voice echoes in his ears and he felt him put the glasses back on him. He blinks his eyes again and looking around. The living room is full but no one's talking but Tony. 

"Hi~" Peter's pale complexion contrasts against the sunglasses and his shaky hand that's waving at the Avengers didn't ease anyone's worry.

"How's the sounds here?" Tony asks softly and Peter tries to focus his hearing just from inside the room and he put his thumbs up smiling at the people eyeballing him.

"It's good. Can everyone stop staring now and start speaking to me?" Peter asks. Natasha was the first one to approach him. He met her half way and lunge himself in her arms. She smiles squeezing the boy.

"Auntie Nat.." 

"I miss you, little spider. How are you?" Peter smiles at her and she brushes his curls back.

"Good." 

"You sure shortstack?" Clint asks and Peter nods, going into Pepper's arms this time when she approach them.

"Hi honey. You got everyone worried there." Pepper kisses his temple and Peter sighs as she hugs him tighter.

"S'rry.." 

"No need to apologize." Pepper smiles at him. 

"Are you wearing Tony's shirt?" Peter asks nuzzling over the fabric of Pepper's Tee.

"Oh.. uh yes." Pepper looks up at Tony with a worried look.

"You smell like him." Peter sniffles and Tony hands him some tissue.

"Blow your nose bud. C'mon. Your senses are still high huh?" Peter blows his nose and he nods. 

"No.. it's better than this morning. I can even smell blood from inside my body and hear people talk within a hundred feet or maybe more. I can hear everyone's heartbeats like ticking of clocks in school awhile ago and it's messing my head. I was smelling everyone's perfumes and even the detergents they use on their clothes, in our whole room that it made me threw up the breakfast Aunt May made for me. _Ugh_.. and it didn't came out the way it came down." Peter pointed out wiping his nose. 

"_Oh_.. that didn't help huh?" Peter sniffs. Looking around at the worry looks pointing at him. 

"Way to worry us more kid." Tony sighs. "Friday turn the air purifiers in this whole floor on max. No, every room wherever Peter goes in. Make that a protocol. Thanks." Peter shrugs and let Pepper hug him again.

_"Sure thing boss." _

"You sure you can stay here, hun? You can just sleep more if you want." Peter shakes his head.

"I'm okay.. plus I don't want to miss movie night." Peter says and everyone finally smiles.

* * *

"Hey Dad?" Movie night is over and Peter's senses are finally back to a safe level. Enough to take off the glasses.

  
Though the light in the room wherever Peter goes is still low at 40%. No one is complaining about it though.

"Yes buddy? You got comfortable with calling me that now huh?" Tony says tucking Peter in his bed. Peter felt like a kid but he doesn't mind it anymore. 

"I guess? Calling you Tony again will be probably weirder." Peter turns to lie on his back as Tony sat by the edge of his bed.

"Um.. will you go back to your room with Pepper?" Peter asks while Tony brushes his curls back with a calloused hand that Peter grew so familiar of.

"Yes but not until you fall asleep." Peter smiles at that. 

"Lie down?" 

"Pete.."

"Please Dad?" Tony sighs but smiling at his son's request.

"Okay-okay but only on top of the blankets. I just tucked you in that cocoon, don't want to do it again." Peted giggles and that's like music in Tony's ears. Lying on his side his hand once again finding Peter's curls.

"Now sleep." 

"Hmm.. I love you Dad." Peter turns to his side moving closer to Tony.

"I love you too, kid. More than you can ever imagine." Tony says the words that was difficult for him to express before. With his son.. it was like he was born with it. He could never imagine it himself. Being a father.

Tony Stark _was_ not and will ever be a father.

That's what he thinks..

Before a certain Peter Parker comes along and change his whole being.

Tony Stark is a father...

he's Peter Parker's IronDad


End file.
